<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Satan x OC Lin] Like an open book by Sternensaengerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414599">[Satan x OC Lin] Like an open book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternensaengerin/pseuds/Sternensaengerin'>Sternensaengerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Gen, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternensaengerin/pseuds/Sternensaengerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>
    <strong>'He is not capable of succeeding such an important task.'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was my first time to look after one of our exchange students from the human world and just recalling the very first afternoon it had been quite a disaster. But even though Lucifer might have been right with his assumption I wouldn't let him get to me; I knew that once I had agreed on being the one in charge I would fulfill this task until the exchange was over. No one else could take it except me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was also another thing actually quite peculiar ... facing this human for the first time I had already sensed that Lin possessed some confidence, having a mind of her own – probably due to her experience of life though she seemed to be more of an introverted person. To deal with her was bound to get interesting however I wouldn't allow her to trespass any borders I was about to set up ensuring her well-being down here. And she better didn't test <strong>my</strong> borders ...</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Lin (own MC), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>"... and this will be your room for the time you're staying with us. If you're in need of anything, let me know."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Biting her lips, Lin nodded and forced out a smile: <em><strong>"Thank you ... if I face any sort of problem, I'll text you."</strong></em> Intuitionally she gulped and avoided to look at her attendant as she could feel his intense eyes lingering on her while stepping inside of the accommodation and shivered inwardly though the sight of the interior was actually quite neat; a cupboard with an integrated mirror, a huge desk next to a few shelves and a cosy bed with quite a lot of stacking pillows. Its sight made her realize how tired she actually was ... Lin suppressed a yawn.</p><p>What happened? She had been on her way home from work right before facing three weeks of vacation and though being exhausted this last week of being busy with work shifts had felt pretty satisfyable. After getting out of her bus before changing into another one she ended up bumping into a somewhat peculiar guy who immediately -in some frightening manner, how Lin needed to admit in the meanwhile- fostered an unusual sense of trust despite of being a complete stranger to her. She had followed him several steps away from the bus station as he suddenly took her hand – and since at least then Lin realized that something just seemed off. By now she knew that she had been put under a magical spell by the mysterious stranger who then took her to this place.</p><p>It would take her some more days to just swallow this everything ...</p><p><strong><em>"Alright. If you feel tired, rest yourself. But keep in mind that we'll be having dinner at 7pm."</em></strong> With that said the one guiding her since they left the RAD to the dorm called House of Lamentation took his leave, closing the door behind him. And now Lin dared to throw a glance over her shoulder, still shivering. This world, the Devildom, was the native of demons, some more, some less powerful. And she, being a mere human, was brought here to put some weird dream of the so-called future Demon King into effect. As fearsome as it was to imagine living among demons, visiting college with them -again- and facing her everyday life surrounded by spectres and nettlers who surely posed a threat to her, it was nothing compared to the thought of having him looking after her. The sight of his frigid mien in front of her inner eye gave her the chills though Lin had tried her best to hide her anxiety; she was no little child. Suddenly she straightened her back frowning and puffed out her cheeks.</p><p>So they thought she would be impressed by some little demons? Pff, Lin had seen worse once her boss was about to lose it over minor things! She would just let them know how a human dealt with daily issues like pesters or nags.</p><p>Still ... in the next moment Lin sank onto her cosy bed and sighed. Hopefully things would work out between her and the one they put in charge of her soon. Otherwise, this was going to be a long, long year ... with another frown she rummaged in her bag for a few seconds until Lin found her new cell phone and again bit her lips. What if she simply tried to work up a chat with him during dinner later? It was not like this wasn't an essential part of her working-life, if she wanted, Lin was able to talk people's ear off in a smart and pleasent way, to distract them, to relax them and to make them forget what was about to happen, just for a few minutes. Sure, they were humans, just like herself – but who said that this wouldn't work on demons as well?</p><p>His contact was still the only one on her D.D.D. but after dinner Lin would also ask the others for their numbers. The twins had made quite a kindly impression on her as well as the sassy but friendly Asmodeus; and as he seemed quite close to his brother the fifth-born might was able to give away some hints about whose preferences and aversions for Lin was able to avoid putting her foot in his mouth. His pondering silence had been awkward enough, she didn't want to know how bad it was to catch him on the wrong foot – as far as she found out about when they all were introduced to her earlier, Lin assumed that she wouldn't outlive him once he got angry; as peculiar composed and calm as he seemed to appear usually.</p><p>Exact 6:55pm her D.D.D. gave out a notification about a chat message. Lin had at least taken off her coat and left it in her room as she just closed the door; hearing someone calling out to her she paused and turned around just to see Asmodeus leaving his room: <strong><em>"Hey, good timing, sweetheart – you shouldn't stroll around the dorm on your own yet."</em></strong> With a meaningful look Asmo raised an eyebrow and quickly caught up with Lin as they were about to go downstairs. Lin distorted her face: <strong><em>"Don't tell me there're actually spectres IN this house as well!"</em></strong> Replying her bewildered look the fifth-born blinked a few times before smirking slightly: <strong><em>"Of course – did you think, me, my brothers and you were the only denizens of this dorm?"</em></strong></p><p>Intuitionally Lin gulped and got the creeps; it was different to imagine leaving this house and face numerous dangers than actually even having to face them in the structure she considered a sanctuary. Asmo was probably able to sense her disquiet and gently nudged her shoulder: <strong><em>"Hey, it is fine. No reason to be afraid, we won't let you wander off on your own anyway. And knowing you I'm sure, you'll be a good human and stick to that as well, am I right?"</em></strong> Good-humoured Asmo nodded and entered the dining room. Lin hesitated and took a deep breath before following him.</p><p>The sight she got to see was quite peculiar; all of the brothers had already summoned taking a seat at the desk while the twins were about to serve dinner. Right in the moment when Asmo beckoned her closer for she should take a seat next to him, Lin caught the look of Satan and froze for a split second; to see how his turquois eyes narrowed first at his brother, then at her as well made Lin pause when she eventually lowered her gaze and sat down next to the twins instead, throwing an unsteady glance at the blonde. He focussed on eating and didn't even bother to give her another look or realisation that she indeed existed; it was unsettling.</p><p>In general dinner seemed to be quite a silent business in this house. Beel asking her to get seconds made Lin slightly jerk on her chair before she shook her head. As tasty as it was, Satan's reaction to the sight of her and Asmo entering the dining room together had caused Lin to lose her appetite though the blonde hadn't said a single word. Indeed, him keeping this awful silence was much more troublesome than listening to complaints all the time and Lin suppressed a sigh; just the thought of sticking close to him at RAD from tomorrow on gave her collywobbles as Satan's neutral faces and some of his cyniciscm made it almost impossible to judge him in any way.</p><p>If only he would allow her to get to know him better ...</p><p>After dinner was finished the twins and Mammon took care of the dishes while Asmo tilted his head at Lin: <strong><em>"You don't mind me escorting you upst-"</em></strong> Before he could even finish his sentence, Lin gasped and jerked slightly as the blonde suddenly stood next to her expectantly, his turquois eyes narrowed dangerously again though Satan smiled: <strong><em>"That's not necessary, Asmo, I'll take Lin back to her room – since I'm the one in charge of her."</em></strong> The subliminal undertone in his voice seemed to be a mixture of both, threat as well as reproach towards his brother before Satan tilted his head back at Lin who hurried to get up and follow him out of the dining room. Shortly she turned around to look over her shoulder; with a frown Asmo had crossed his arms and looked after them somewhat worried.</p><p>The way back to her room attended by Satan happened to be as quiet as before until Lin took a breath: <strong><em>"So we're taking turns when it comes to cooking? When will it be my turn?"</em></strong> Shortly Satan paused before the blonde raised an eyebrow: <strong><em>"Me and my brothers are taking turns considering meals and as soon as you got used to how to deal with the situation you're in you will be joining in as well. However I assume during your first week you will be busy with other things than to worry about being in charge of meals."</em></strong> Frowning the fourth-born licked his lips: <strong><em>"Once it is my turn, you're invited to join me for getting an idea about cooking in the Devildom."</em></strong></p><p>This made Lin blink before she gulped and nodded, raising the corners of her mouth: <strong><em>"Gladly – you can surely give away some hints about the favourite dishes of your brothers."</em></strong> What was actually meant to be a harmless attempt to open up to him, made Satan tense remarkably before he smiled wryly: <strong><em>"... so, there's already any of them who caught your interest?"</em></strong> His dry words caught Lin utterly off-guard, for some seconds she froze and didn't know what to answer. Eventually frowning Lin caught up to the blonde and distorted her face: <strong><em>"... I don't recall myself saying that and just so you know, I don't need someone else assuming any nonsense I may or may not do!"</em></strong> Irritated Lin glared aloft to him and didn't even recognize how her voice had risen while speaking. Satan had widened his turquois eyes for just a split second but overall he seemed totally unimpressed by her words. In front of the door to her room, the blonde got a grip around the door latch to hinder her from entering as Lin needed to face him and suppressed another shiver, pursing her lips, her heart in her mouth; he was close, way too close –</p><p><strong><em>"Just so you know ... I loathe to be addressed like that, especially by a human who obviously doesn't know her borders nor what's good for her. And I advice you to take care of this tongue of yours in future – not all demons are as lenient as me or my brothers."</em></strong> Lin had held her breath as the tall blonde, even being head and shoulders above her not quite short stature, glared down at her, the angry twinkle within his amazing eyes was undeniable. But still Satan restrained himself before he sighed and pulled back: <strong><em>"... make sure you're ready to head off to RAD at 7:30am, 7:15am if you intend to have breakfast. I'm rather not going to tell you what you can prepare for if you're oversleeping."</em></strong> And now Lin hardly suppressed the urge of puffing out her cheeks. Who did he think he was talking to? A bratty little kid?</p><p><strong><em>"I'm not oversleeping but thanks. I'll be on time for breakfast. Good night."</em></strong> And with that said Lin was finally able to open the door to her room and slipped inside without throwing another glance at the blonde. After closing it again she exhaled deeply; oh my, that was unbelievable! Could it be that he took his assignment to look after her a little too serious? Dropping her shoulders Lin went over to the bed and plumped between the cosy pillows, looking back at her closed door. She was tempted to leave her room and look out for Belphie or Beel to spend some time together but she didn't want to test if Asmo had spoken the truth; knowing her bad luck she would definately end up running into spectres ...</p><p>The next picture in front of her inner eye was Satan's neutral face and his narrowed eyes and snorting Lin let herself fall backwards onto the bed. A human who obviously didn't know her borders nor what was good for her. And of course he knew better? Certainly! With a smirk Lin turned onto her side and closed her eyes. The fourth-born would probably do his best in trying to put her in place – a grown-up woman who refused to simply follow orders without questioning them. Who preferred to think on her own. She wouldn't change the way she was just to make things convenient to anyone.</p><p>He would get that soon.</p><p>~</p><p>Back in my room I closed the door and took some deep breaths; still I was fuming about how she'd spoken with me. Her glare, her irritated voice, all of this attitude ... I exhaled and ran some fingers through my hair. Immediately Chloe was there and twined around my ankles, meowing softly; gently picking up my adorable black kitty I nuzzled her fluffy coat and buried my nose deep into her mid-length fur. Right away I calmed down somewhat and took Chloe over to my bed for some more cuddling. Thoughtfully petting her ears I frowned, thinking back to the events which took place in the afternoon after Lin's arrival; I hadn't bothered to work up any conversation on our way from RAD to the House of Lamentation, mainly because I wasn't much of a smooth talker and moreover I could imagine that she was in need to digest all what had just happened to her. At least I was sure about that – being put into Lin's shoes I'd definately preferred being handled like this.</p><p>Indeed I didn't came to think differently ... unsteady my eyes narrowed as I exhaled, lying back on my bed with Chloe curling up on my chest. Her audible dark purr was usually reassuring but tonight I barely got any rest; I had gotten her insecurity earlier and mainly took it as a sign that Lin struggled with all these things being new to her. But listening to both of their voices, hers and that of Asmo, as well as the memory of their quite care-free acquaintance right before they entered the dining room together still irritated me inexpressibly. I gritted my teeth and intuitionally covered Chloe; actually I should have felt grateful that the newest exchange student succeeded in getting along with some of my brothers as well ... actually. Again I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes as I felt my aura raising, quickly reaching out to one of the feathers lying on the shelf above my bed and and pointed it at Chloe. Luckily she was in the mood to play along and help myself to distract me as I couldn't help but remember the words of my oldest brother quite some while ago circling through my head.</p><p>
    <em>He is not capable of succeeding such an important task.</em>
</p><p>This was my first time to look after one of our exchange students from the human world and just recalling the very first afternoon it had been quite a disaster. But even though Lucifer might have been right with his assumption I wouldn't let him get to me; I knew that once I had agreed on being the one in charge I would fulfill this task until the exchange was over. No one else could take it except me.</p><p>There was also another thing actually quite peculiar ... facing this human for the first time I had already sensed that Lin possessed some confidence, having a mind of her own – probably due to her experience of life though she seemed to be more of an introverted person. To deal with her was bound to get interesting however I wouldn't allow her to trespass any borders I was about to set up ensuring her well-being down here. And she better didn't test <em>my borders</em> ...</p><p>Playful and energetic Chloe clawed at the feathery toy and kept me entertained for quite some while. At some point I had worn her out and allowed my black fur ball to jump onto the bed and curl up right next to me while I reached out to my afternoon-reading to continue the book. For any reason I wondered if Lin knew about this one ... just to put aside the thought while my fingers fondled Chloes ears carefully and I frowned, concentrating on the pages. Intuitionally I sighed and closed my eyes as the sight of another face and smile appeared in front of my inner eye – and though the splendid memories of the hours we had shared risked to make me wistful I smiled slightly; she had found her prince and lived the fairytale she had wished for to become a reality, leaving me and my brothers to wish just the best for her. Smirking I twitched the corners of my mouth and finally resigned, lying aside my book. My own little princess purred comfortable and flicked her bushy tail dreaming and watching her I was quite sure again of one thing: Chloe was all that I needed.</p><p>Was there anything to prove me wrong? Eventually I came to rest with my purring kitty next to me and enjoyed the warmth of her body. Six hours until I was supposed to get up again ... quite a lot of time for me to catch some sleep. But remembering my last dialogue with Lin I was somewhat sure I would need it.</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Enough to express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>In the next moment I got frightened a little and widened my eyes. It took Chloe's reassuring purr and another few deep breaths to calm down again as I gulped and bit my lips; and though I did my best to shove away this thought it kept on creeping back into my mind and made me baring my fangs. She was just one of our human world exchange students. No more, no less.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At least they had been on time for lecture courses. In fact in a way that Lin was bound to notice that the campus and school grounds of RAD were still quite empty. Frowning she tilted her head at the blonde who once again had refused to give in to her conversation attempts ever since they met in the House of Lamentation this morning; Lin exhaled, either he really couldn't get himself to some care-free chatting or -and this was the more supposable opportunity- Satan still bore a grudge as result of their talk yesterday. Intuitionally she tensed but Lin didn't even think of apologizing – she'd only spoken the truth, if he was unable to swallow that it wasn't her fault.</p><p><strong><em>"Seems as if we're quite good considering the time – are you every morning this early?"</em></strong> Sticking close to him Lin threw a glance at Satan who now shook his head: <strong><em>"No. I didn't want to miss the opportunity to show you around RAD and the campus before it gets too crowded here."</em></strong> Mechanically Lin chuckled: <strong><em>"Why, are you afraid I could get lost?"</em></strong></p><p>A split second later she regretted her reckless words as the blonde turned around to her, his turquois eyes narrowed: <strong><em>"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. This is not the human world and to you most of the local students aren't innocuous."</em></strong> With a sigh Satan stiffened his shoulders and beckoned her after him: <strong><em>"Don't forget that. And now, come on."</em></strong></p><p>Yesterday Lin hadn't been able to admire the magnificence of this historical academy however now under Satan's guidance she couldn't take her eyes off of the gorgeous architecture and facilities; just the imposing entrance hall took her breath away while the fourth-born took quite some time to explain and narrate about what he had learned by reading, how he stated. So, the actual structure was much older than him and his brothers and, following his report, had served as an institution of education when his family started studying here. Right now it was on the tip of Lin's tongue how many years actually passed by since then when the first students entered the structure. Climbing up the impressive staircase they made their way to the different lecture halls and seminar rooms; the segmented campus and school grounds allowed students of different ages to study here at once. That was when Satan's facial features twitched slightly: <strong><em>"Take my hand."</em></strong></p><p>Lin frowned and held back though still sticking close to him: <strong><em>"Really, Satan, I'm alright, don't you worry."</em></strong> Intuitionally she had felt her face getting hot and exhaled with a gulp; this was really not necessary. Her attendant distorted his face but refrained to simply force her while both crossed the way of multiple students which -and Lin widened her eyes as she couldn't oversee that- stared blantant at the human, some rather curious, some even greedy. Without realizing it Lin slightly huddled up to the blonde who laid an arm around her waist without comment as both went down another floor and finally reached their lecture hall, passing another group of students. As one of them was bold enough to reach out to Lin, the fourth-born bared his fangs and suddenly Lin jerked at a strange pulse that whirred through the air and was strong enough that her glasses almost slipped down her nose. With a gasp she withdrew mechanically not realizing the source when Satan rose up slightly behind her back with dangerously narrowed eyes and an ever so barely visible smirk spreading across his face; immediately all of the other students hissed and backed off and as Lin turned around again somewhat puzzled, the fourth-born tilted his head quite artless: <strong><em>"Are you fine?"</em></strong></p><p>Was there a hint of concern in these eyes?</p><p>Frowning Lin blinked and looked back and forth before she nodded slowly. Suddenly the mien of the blonde changed back to the common frigid expression as Satan beckoned her with him: <strong><em>"Good, then take a seat."</em></strong></p><p>Devildom History was about to start; gnawing onto her ballpoint Lin tried her best to follow the course with the non-stop scribbling blonde next to her who just paused with taking notes to participate into single discussions. His fellow students couldn't be impressed anymore but Lin was somewhat flabbergasted to see Satan, as impertinent as he came across in the first place, was indeed smart enough to prove his big mouth. Lin glanced at him a few times, concentrated on his scribbling pad, and twitched the corners of her mouth; she had never been such a keener, some courses and exams she had just barely passed when still attending school. This year would be different and Satan who was on his second ballpoint right now proved to carry out the threat that any human world exchange student he was put in charge of would pass tests and exams with flying colours.</p><p>After the following seminar the fourth-born and his human protégé met the rest of his brothers, next to some of the other exchange students; already entering the canteen, Mammon's loud voice was hard to miss and Lin checked herself to suppress a chuckle when Satan rolled his eyes being left with no choice as to follow her. Lunch break at RAD -in contrast to eating in the House of Lamentation- was quite a frisky affair; the twosome of Leviathan and his human who joined rather late probably due to the fact that they had been gaming the night before and ended up oversleeping needed to cram their lunch as the third-born narrowed his amberish eyes at Beel who seemed to peer at his meal. On the other side of the desk a little tumult took place as Asmo was about to get a food-selfie of his meal being distracted by Mammon who just let an ice cube slip into the collar of those shirt. With a screech the fifth-born practically jumped out of his chair, bumping Beel who choked on his bite and knocked over Belphie's drink. And Lin who like some other exchange students from the human world hadn't been able to supress a giggle facing this chain reaction held her breath at Satan's face which reading was flooded by Bufo Egg Milk Tea. Intuitionally she gulped and ducked her head –</p><p><strong><em>"Makes me thinking of a quote from this famous human world video game ... 'You are not prepared'"</em></strong>, Leviathan stated portentous as the blonde slowly raised his head, picking up his book with one hand; the pages were dripping wet and the fourth-born distorted his face in a way that Lin couldn't decide whether she wanted to run away or to to give in and face the culprit to be hauled over the coals. Satan's face expression indeed was an abstruse mixture of a smirk and fractious anger and Mammon who obviously hadn't seen this coming now got up with a gasp and desperately made a runner out of the canteen with his furious brother close on his heels. Quickly Lin grabbed her bag and followed both of them, accompanied by a shuddering, salty Asmodeus; the beaut bared his teeth and quickly joined Satan in taking over Mammon who eventually looked like a plucked chicken afterwards, his glasses sloped onto his nose: <strong><em>"Damnit, STOP IT! I'm gonna substitute ya stupid book!"</em></strong></p><p>Snorting Lin crossed her arms as Satan took a few quite deep breaths to calm down again: <strong><em>"Are you finished?"</em></strong> In the first moment the blonde frowned puzzled before realizing his protégé and Lin tilted her head. Losing himself really caused this guy to forget nearly everything around him. Quickly he blinked and narrowed his eyes: <strong><em>"You stay put here"</em></strong>, were his only words to Lin as the fourth-born headed back to the canteen probably to get his bag. And Lin just shook her head while stepping closer to Asmo and Mammon who practically outrivaled each other complaining about ice cubes and stretched design clothes: <strong><em>"Leave him be, Asmo – I guess, Mammon got what he deserved –"</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>"Lin, dear, you're an adorable cutie for a human being but you better stay out of this!"</em></strong>, Asmo hissed irritated while Mammon ignored her completely, focussing on his pests of brothers, how he called them. And right now Lin was about to open her mouth, as her forearm was taken from behind: <strong><em>"Didn't you hear them? Simply drop it."</em></strong> Satan was back, bag over his shoulder and shrugged, by now back to his usual composed self: <strong><em>"Leave them bickering each other – I still have plans with you."</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>"Plans?"</em></strong> Now Lin tilted her head; their courses were over for today and actually Lin had been looking forward for them to end. It meant that she was able to get back to the House of Lamentation and into her room to reminisce the day and trying to find some rest. Satan's words just eliminated her hopes of a care-free afternoon and intuitionally Lin suppressed a sigh; what kind of plans did he have in mind? ...</p><p>The blonde paused and looked her over, frowning: <strong><em>"Don't be so tense, it's not like I mean any sort of mischief. I merely want to show you around town, Hell's Kitchen, Majolish and the rest of the centre and it's going to take some while."</em></strong> With that Satan raised an eyebrow: <strong><em>"You won't go out on your own until further notice but nonetheless it won't hurt to get to know your environment, right?"</em></strong> Eventually Lin had to agree. And actually it was a good thing that he took the effort to show her around. On the other hand however he probably saw it as a duty more than an actual pleasure ... but Lin did her best not to brood about that now. Except the fact that the fourth-born still seemed to struggle regarding any simple conversation she hazarded a guess that Lin couldn't have wished for a more fitting mentor to look after her and to help her getting used to things in the Devildom.</p><p>It was really odd; the more she got to see, the less it felt like being in a totally different world and place – the Devildom wasn't this unlike to the human world after all. Demons also seemed to like shopping or going to cinema, they enjoyed museums, exhibitions or a visit to some of the cosy cafés. Right now the twosome passed the storage of Akuzon, the popular mail order of the Devildom as Satan nodded over to another two buildings: <strong><em>"This shop over there is called Anidaemon, Levi is quite a regular customer – he's getting most of his games and animes and figurines from this store. And over there –"</em></strong> and now the blonde tilted his head, pointing at another structure, <strong><em>"is Hell's Kitchen, basically an alternative to our canteen at RAD if you say so. You'll find fast food as well as moderate priced ordinary, healthy treats. Beel goes to eat there almost daily after he's done with all of his sports. And according to their great number of customers they're always open to part-time jobs – take three guesses who's about to work there twice a week."</em></strong> To see how Satan rolled his eyes didn't make it hard for Lin to guess of whom he was speaking: <strong><em>"Well, the way he throws the money down the drain it's clear that Mammon's after every possibility to make quick Grimm."</em></strong> In a good temper Lin smirked wide while Satan simply raised an eyebrow: <strong><em>"With grades as bad as his ones I'd rather spend my time studying. You agree with me, don't you?"</em></strong></p><p>And intuitionally Lin licked her lips tilting her head at the blonde before she frowned with a smile: <strong><em>"I've gotten past this point, I think. Grades are important but they're not everything that matters. You may pass your exams though you shouldn't forget what it means to live and to have fun."</em></strong> And now Lin twitched the corners of her mouth: <strong><em>"Going out, enjoying the weather, taking time to relax and get to know yourself better."</em></strong> Satan eyed her blinking and frowned slightly, crossing his arms: <strong><em>"Well, if that's the way it should be, I'd say we're doing things right, don't we?"</em></strong> Shortly Lin paused at the pleasent sound of him chuckling and mechanically raised the corners of her mouth: <strong><em>"I think so – though sometimes I may mind my own smart advices."</em></strong> Shyly Lin giggled quietly while Satan got infected by her smile: <strong><em>"I'm going to remind you once exams are about to start."</em></strong> His eyes held a slight ironic twinkle but right now he seemed much lighter and unstressed than earlier. Lin flushed little by the mention of exams, then pushed away the thought. She just arrived yesterday, no need to be worried about that now ...</p><p>In front of another quite history-charged building the turquois eyes of the fourth-born began to shine: <strong><em>"And here's where I like to spend pretty much of my free time; it's one of the most extensive libraries in the Devildom."</em></strong> Expectantly Satan now tilted his head at his attendant and Lin took a moment just to admire the architecture: <strong><em>"Wow ... if it's interior is as half impressing as the exterior view, it'll sweep me off my feet."</em></strong> Laughing the blonde beckoned her after him: <strong><em>"I won't say that I wouldn't appreciate that – come on."</em></strong> Such looking forward to it, it made her chuckle inwardly while Lin hurried to follow him – what happened to this frigid, serious dude who she got to know in the first place?</p><p>Indeed, the sheer number of halls and floors, shelves as high as multiple levels and the countless amount of books left her breathless – how many books was an individual, even a demonic one, able to read in his whole life? Before getting caught up with work and the struggles of her everyday life Lin had practically devoured all different sorts of books, novels, romances, studies, thriller and even some historical works. When following the fourth-born into another hall, Lin widened her eyes; this had to be a dream, the greatest library she ever got to see ... she didn't even get Satan's voice who now nudged her shoulder and frowned: <strong><em>"Didn't you hear me? You should stick close to me if you don't want to end up getting lost."</em></strong> There was it again, this dry mien though the blonde quickly found back to his relaxed self: <strong><em>"I trust you to be able to stand your ground – whom I don't trust are the local demons here."</em></strong> With a sigh and slight goosebumps Lin gulped and nodded. It was easy to lose herself here being the dreamer she was with her head in the clouds – surrounded by these numerous books which were all luring her to be read: <strong><em>"Has anyone ever read all of these books?"</em></strong></p><p>Following her look Satan cleared his throat: <strong><em>"Let's just say ... I wouldn't be so eager to get my hands on books from the human world as well if I would still be able to find new readings here – which I haven't dug in before."</em></strong> For a short moment Lin choked on air; did he really just confirm to have read all of these books?! That was unbelievable! From the look on her face the blonde was probably able to get the thoughts running through her mind and twitched the corners of his mouth: <strong><em>"It took me quite a long while though ... up to a few millennia if I remember correctly."</em></strong> Again Lin couldn't help but blatantly stare at him with her mouth open: <strong><em>"... if you took all this time reading, just how old are you actually?"</em></strong> But instead of giving her an answer Satan only narrowed his eyes and smiled while beckoning her over: <strong><em>"Come, this way. I'd like to show you a few readings you may enjoy."</em></strong></p><p>'May enjoy' had been slightly understated; curiously enough that Satan had gotten the idea to visit this place together with her without knowing about her love for books and readings, Lin also couldn't get over the fact that although her hometown in the human world got plenty of them she hadn't gone to a library or bookstore in ages. Plus, the series the fourth-born had picked to show her, struck home – right after taking a look at the cover Lin knew how she would spend her next free days, immediately burying her head and indulding in the story beside the blonde in the cosy reading area. Eventually Satan needed to take the book away because Lin failed to realize that he was talking to her; when both left the library it was quite late already – though only judging by the dark sky was tough since it was always dark here, the time didn't matter. But the streets were a lot less crowded now as Lin followed the blonde on their way back to the House of Lamentation. She barely recognized earlier but now Lin noticed that the day had worn her out; right when Satan considered  treating her for dinner she shook her head: <strong><em>"Don't get mad, I'd appreciate it – but not today anymore."</em></strong> Smiling apologetic Lin suppressed a yawn and stiffened her shoulders: <strong><em>"Let's get out to eat on another day."</em></strong> The blonde paused and blinked, probably he didn't expect her to turn him down; shrugging Satan nodded as their dorm slowly got within eyeshot: <strong><em>"Sure, the year just started ..."</em></strong></p><p>Entering the House of Lamentation they were right on time for dinner; thoughtful like he mostly was Lucifer had held back two servings for his brother and whose protégé who could now join Beel and the others with an actual chance to indeed grab something to eat: <strong><em>"I take it you were on a stroll? I expected to find you in the library after getting home from RAD but in the end I was utterly mistaken."</em></strong> Raising an eyebrow Satan turned around to face the black-haired and paused before concentrating on his plate again: <strong><em>"It seems so – moreover I'm convinced that Lin will get used to things better the faster she gets to know this place. So it's for the sake of the exchange student I'm in charge of."</em></strong> Taking another bite Satan refused to look at anything but his plate and Lin frowned; could it be that his cheeks gained a bit more of a darker colour?</p><p>Asmo just smirked and stared importunately at his brother: <strong><em>"What's that now, Satan? Are you blushing?"</em></strong> Giggling the fifth-born grinned widely when the blonde raised his head, his face indeed glowing bright red; snapping back at the next younger Asmo Satan distorted his face: <strong><em>"I am not! It's your imagination!"</em></strong> But he didn't delude anyone sitting around the table. Lin cleared her throat and also couldn't help but notice her own hot cheeks while she tried to refuse looking straight at anyone. Belphie was close to doze off in the middle of his dessert and made his twin peer over to whose plate; but Beel held back and Lin was sure that the ginger assumed his brother would wake up right in the second when he was about to sneak food from the youngest. That was when Lucifer caught her attention also seemingly teasing the blonde now and Lin frowned; Satan was on the edge of losing it while having dinner, these deep breaths meant nothing good ...</p><p>As the group was about to split up, the fourth-born took his protégé back to her room still bristling with anger and gritted his teeth: <strong><em>"Next time Lucifer's about to say any single word he'll regret it dearly"</em></strong>, the blonde growled and narrowed his eyes. Lin twitched the corners of her mouth: <strong><em>"You should calm down ... taking all these efforts to get back on him for mere talking? I'm curious, though ... how would you actually do that?"</em></strong> Now Satan paused and simply stared at her – this question obviously took him off-guard though the fourth-born quickly found back to his usual composed attitude and frigidly glared down at Lin: <strong><em>"You will stay out of this – if I mess with my brother, it's something else. A mere human is out of his depth."</em></strong> Now Satan distorted his face and seemed to contemplate as he became aware of Lin's mien; she had puffed out her cheeks and punched him slightly, probably disappointed. It was obvioulsy hard to keep his serious expression, at her next words the blonde raised an eyebrow: <strong><em>"I don't have to participate – don't be such a killjoy, Satan!"</em></strong> Now Lin even pouted though she didn't expect this to affect him. The more surprised she was when the blonde snorted and pursed his lips: <strong><em>"A killjoy? Me? You're going to regret what you just said!"</em></strong> In a quick smooth move the fourth-born swung an arm around her waist tickling and teasing his exchange student in charge merciless – until Lin gasped and giggled helpless, panting for air: <strong><em>"Stop – STOP! Please!"</em></strong></p><p>In the meanwhile Satan hadn't been able to hold back a chuckle, he seemed a bit calmer finally. Although her words held no meaning to him since they hadn't forged any pact maybe the tune of her voice had stirred something within the blonde; finally Lin could escape his fingers and open her door. Before entering her room, she turned around, smiling: <strong><em>"Thank you for today."</em></strong> The way Satan paused shortly to frown artless made the corners of her mouth twitch before the blonde waved over: <strong><em>"I'm not planning to leave you unaware of the places worthwhile to visit down here. Tomorrow you'll have a day off after RAD but before the week is over I'll show you a few more spots of interest. So you're in the know."</em></strong> Though he raised an eyebrow one of the corners of his mouth wandered upwards: <strong><em>"Good night."</em></strong> And with that Satan took his leave. Lin looked after the fourth-born until he went around a corner downstairs, either heading back to his own room or the library of the dorm. Books seemed to be his one and only love ...</p><p>Finally Lin closed the door to her room and took a few minutes reviewing the day at RAD and the afternoon with Satan on a stroll through the town. And despite this relaxed moment in front of her door Lin wouldn't let him trick her; one didn't change from one moment to another. But it was possible to get to know him. To get to know each other. Encouraged Lin sank down onto her bed and grabbed one of her study books. Curses and hexes sure sounded interesting ...</p><p>~</p><p>That was quite a long day; when I entered my room I immediately sank into the armchair and exhaled, done but not completely unhappy about how things went out today. The way back from RAD after lecture curses were over had been an utter mess; already looking outside through the window I could see the rain clouds gathering despite of the actual sunny weather forecast and got a bad presentiment which proved true. Calling on Lin to hurry collecting her materials after our last course was over I goaded her to head back home quickly. Fortunately I got an umbrella with me – we had barely left the campus when it started dripping. With a frown I had beckoned my protégé closer to seek protection under the umbrella, baring my fangs helplessy when she shook her head: <strong><em>"It's just a few drops of rain, I'll be fine."</em></strong></p><p>Hell, why did she have to be this stubborn? I couldn't recall any human visiting the Devildom being such a smart-arse ...</p><p><strong><em>"... you shouldn't push your luck, humans are more likely to catch a cold being this care-free regarding the weather than us demons."</em></strong> After another minute of discussing the rain got worse; in no time it started raining buckets and inwardly I suppressed an enervated sigh as Lin obviously gave her best to refuse the intimacy of sharing an umbrella: <strong><em>"... what is it? I assure you, I don't bite – come on here."</em></strong> Admittedly my umbrella was rather small but it fulfilled its purpose – how Lin finally seemed to realize as she gulped and came nearer to huddle under it as well: <strong><em>"You're cold."</em></strong> Indeed she trembled slightly though her face at least was bright red: <strong><em>"... if you don't mind"</em></strong>, she mumbled in response and I inhaled deeply, keeping up my patience; who the heck had invited her to walk closer under his umbrella?! Still I dropped my shoulders and got how Lin again huddled up to me little. She was soaking wet but didn't say a single word.</p><p>Finally inside the House of Lamentation I adviced her to immediately take a shower for warming up; my uniform was slightly damp but as I didn't waste any time opening up the umbrella I got off lightly. A cup of hot tea and my e-Reader would do for now ...</p><p>Curling up into the cosy chair I patted Chloe who joined me right away, climbing up onto my lap: <strong><em>"... did you miss me that much, cutie?"</em></strong>, I asked chuckling and fondled her fluffy ears. My little black beauty replied with a soft meow and nuzzled my palms before Chloe aimed to paw at the buttons of my blazer. Hissing playfully I just grabbed her neck shortly making her looking up to me with her beautiful, widened emerald eyes before my cat snuggled up to me with a dark purr; good kitties knew how to behave!</p><p>With Chloe on my lap I got my e-Reader next to some of the quite weighty tomes, trying to research some details of one of the current modern novels I got my hands on. At some point I paused frowning at the vague sound of anyone's voice, likely from one of the rooms in the upper floor; narrowing my eyes I laid aside my e-Reader and tilted my head, concentrating on what I got to hear. At first I wasn't quite sure whether I listened to a phone call or any other dialogue before realizing the changing pitches of the voice and the rhyming words – whoever up there being such talk-active in the late evening wasn't merely speaking but singing.</p><p>For quite some while I couldn't help but listen to the passionate singer on the floor above and came to the conclusion that I pretty much enjoyed it. Could it even be ... quickly I recalled the room's order in the dorm and indeed it was self-evident. Mostly I got to listen to the popmusic and anime soundtracks Levi loved so much but the great vocalist up there successfully drowned out the awful musical taste of my brother.</p><p>Or was it simply because I was affected by this voice that much that everything else was just fading out?</p><p>I wasn't sure however I knew one thing – this melodic, soft singing and the unique tune helped me to ultimately relax, eventually I closed my eyes. And opened them again once the singing stopped; a short glance at the clock told me that it was past ten in the evening. Not urgently my time to get to sleep being buried in books usually at least until midnight but quiet hours and curfew were about to start. With a frown and on the spur of the moment I leaned over to snag my D.D.D. holding Chloe close to me for she wouldn't tumble off of my lap and slightly distorted my face after I opened my chats; the green point standing for being active right now next to this name was unedifying and I barely resisted the urge to text something quite harsh. Exhaling I stared down at the glowing display telling me that the one I was observing still seemed to be online and active. Then I tilted my head at the status: <em>'Active one minute ago'.</em></p><p>Suddenly I distorted my face and was annoyed by myself. How was it my problem if a human decided to stick to her own needs of sleep that seemed to be lesser then the average? Did I take the whole thing too seriously? Sure, I was chosen to be the one in charge of this human exchange student which meant I had to warrant her safety and her well-being among us demons as well as to assure her completion of this year down here. I didn't have to care about how many hours Lin got to sleep, just mind to give her a talking-to once she indeed overslept.</p><p>Still ... I took a deeper breath and rested my forehead. Barely a week passed by since Lin stayed with us in the House of Lamentation and I found myself thinking about her in the most trivial situations; did she like apple pie as much as me? Was she just as aggravated as me whenever Mammon came up with any of his barmy ideas? Did Lucifer hit a nerve when telling us about any of his guidelines according to RAD or this dorm?</p><p>In the next moment I got frightened a little and widened my eyes. It took Chloe's reassuring purr and another few deep breaths to calm down again as I gulped and bit my lips; and though I did my best to shove away this thought it kept on creeping back into my mind and made me baring my fangs. She was just one of our human world exchange students. No more, no less. After surviving and finishing this year with my support and help, Lin would return to the human world and things would get back to how they used to be.</p><p>This last notion was oddly consoling and smiling I cuddled Chloe intensively. I would do my best to fulfill my assignment to the astonishment of Lucifer and everyone else, proving myself to be reliable despite my aspect. If I got along well with my protégé during the next months it could only be at an advantage for the both of us.</p><p>I didn't have a single clue how naive I had been back then.</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saying it out loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em><strong><em>"Well, this is somewhat ... delicate. Honestly I didn't expect this to happen to our newest guest despite of Diavolo's derring-do since Satan hasn't been put in charge to look after exchange students from the human world until now – but you know, there's a first time for everything."</em></strong> Asmo tilted his head, smiling hearty before the fifth-born smirked shyly: <strong><em>"You both were thrown in at the deep end, you with coming down here and Satan with looking after you – but you have to admit, it's going pretty well."</em></strong></em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I just thought, I'd give it a try – you stayed up late the days before, too."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The day had just started and I already struggled with a headache; with a cup of coffee I leaned against the kitchen counters and took a sip glaring at Lin while trying my best to refrain from any cynical comment. My human protégé had to support her head onto both elbows to not to sink onto the table – tired was no term to describe her sight. Yet she wasn't willing to let me know about the reason for her insomnia and this stubborness was driving me insane slowly.</p><p><strong><em>"Well, last night of all things I decided to go to bed early"</em></strong>, was my dry response and sighing I narrowed my eyes: <strong><em>"Don't text in the middle of the night. In case of an emergency you're better adviced to call if you're expecting a quick response."</em></strong> Now Lin distorted her face and mumbled something I didn't get. But as she obviously didn't want to share her thoughts with me I didn't question her; shaking my head I frowned and glanced over, observing how Lin nibbled her cereals for breakfast and kept staring silently at her bowl. Intuitionally I bit my lips. If she <em>really</em> didn't want to get along with me ...</p><p>Maybe there was a way to solve this awkwardness; after emptying my cup I was determined to have a word with Diavolo later, seeing how Lin resisted to open up towards me. When I woke up this morning I got aware that she had sent me a few messages around 2am including unusual typos as she actually seemed quite accurate when it came to spelling – either she had been incredibly tired or inexpressibly restless like after having a nightmare. When asking her about the attempt to text me and the reason why my counterpart had gotten nervous and shook her head several times. According to Lin it had been nothing important to worry about, supposedly she had only texted due to boredom. I didn't believe a single word out of her mouth but who was I to force her?</p><p>I was glad she went off to RAD together with Asmo and his own exchange student in charge; I had no courses until noon and took some time brooding. After one and a half week I had tried my best to give Lin an impression about RAD and its surroundings, we visited several places, cafés, even an exhibition after she confirmed to be curious and interested. And though I was sure that Lin enjoyed it, we hadn't gotten to actually talk about anything more profound then some banal trivia considering university, arts or the novels I lent her; it was almost frustrating how less I got to know her until now – to the point that it really bothered me whenever I observed Mammon or Asmo with both their exchange students in charge. Their acquaintances were such relaxed and easy as if they would know each other for years now ...</p><p>Admittedly, I was also to blame ... what did you talk about to a human you were responsible to look after? I had a hard job to come up with something worth to chat about and I definately underestimated the importance of communication regarding this assignment – I just had to make sure to oppose Lucifer doubting my capability for being responsible for one of our exchange students. In the meanwhile I regretted my half-cocked decision though of course Lucifer wouldn't get to know. Over my dead body!</p><p>On the spur of the moment I paused and licked my lips, taking out my D.D.D.. Quickly I found her contact and opened our chat, already starting to type. After a few minutes the device rang and informed me that I had received a message. Just while reading it I grabbed my jacket and took some hasty steps to leave the dorm and head into town.</p><p>Even from a distance I recognized her waiting in front of the Café Lament, her dainty stature and the bright, crimson hair flowing over her back. Stepping closer I just tilted my head and raised an eyebrow; what was with that frown? Still I smiled and hugged her as she also stepped towards me, lying her arms around me. If I had felt any tension in the last few days, it all just vanished in these moments while we stuck like this for a while. Until Mira pulled back and eyed me thoughtfully: <strong><em>"Let's go inside?"</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>"You look tired."</em></strong> Some minutes later we got to sit down into some nice and cosy seats with our hot drinks and still Mira had this frown on her face. I inhaled and chose my words carefully: <strong><em>"I'm actually fine ... just a bit clueless."</em></strong> My counterpart, half demon, half human and even a tiny bit of an angel looked me over suspicious: <strong><em>"Excuse me, Satan – from what I can tell, you're not 'just a bit clueless'. You're seriously pondering about anything ... and if I had to take a guess, I would say it's about the exchange student you're in charge of – am I right?"</em></strong></p><p>I was about to open my mouth and say anything; instead of a response I closed it again and blinked a few times, baffled. It was still scary how easy Mira could look right through me when everyone else, even my brothers, failed to judge me due to my fake facial expressions. Finally I cleared my throat: <strong><em>"Partly."</em></strong> Now I observed how Mira twitched the corners of her mouth, her pretty brownish eyes narrowing softly: <strong><em>"Too bad for you I know you and your brothers too well!"</em></strong> A low giggle was heard before Mira looked me over inquiring and reached out to take my hand: <strong><em>"Mind telling me?"</em></strong></p><p>That was indeed the reason why I had been so eager to meet her, still I was glad Mira brought it up. Succinctly I told about the scunty, parky handling with my human protégé and didn't spare Mira with my thoughts and worries as well as my intention to talk to Diavolo: <strong><em>"It might be the best to assign the supervision over Lin to someone else who's willing to do it ..."</em></strong> I couldn't help but sigh and rub my forehead at the picture of Lucifer in front of my inner eye facing my failure with one of his complacent miens.</p><p>
  <em>I told you, he wouldn't succeed this assignment.</em>
</p><p><strong><em>"So, you're not?"</em></strong> Unimpressed Mira raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, getting me back to reality. I distorted my face, feeling missunderstood: <strong><em>"I don't think you got me right – it's not about me, it's about the fact that Lin can't get along with me for any reason I couldn't figure out so far."</em></strong> Now I narrowed my eyes when I heard a snort: <strong><em>"Be honest, Satan – what did you expect? Lin was brought here without any warning, like all of us exchange students. We got used to it in the meanwhile, some have returned for the second and third time now, you don't really demanded accustoming herself to the life in the Devildom to Lin in less than two weeks?"</em></strong> Now Mira shook her head while it was now my turn to frown. At her next words I closed my eyes.</p><p><strong><em>"You have to be patient. I know it's not your greatest strength to wait impassive but give her some time. And another advice ... I got to know you being an awesome judge of character when I first came here – instead of trying to fill her time with all kind of things you think she might enjoy just focus on the things she actually does enjoy."</em></strong> When I looked back at Mira at bit puzzled she smiled widely: <strong><em>"If she wants to hole up herself in her room, just let her do so instead of filling her free time with all sorts of amusements – even though I know you mean well!"</em></strong>, Mira added with her voice raised, probably because she recognized how I distorted my face and inhaled to just disrupt her. Finally I sank back into my chair, swallowing what she just said. Slowly it dawned on me that Lin never really got a choice when it came to different ways of spending the afternoons and evenings till now, facing my structured schedules; I had been so focused on doing well on my job to look after her that I hadn't even considered her opinion. What she wanted.</p><p>Suddenly it wasn't such surprising to me anymore that our handling with each other was this glacial; me dealing with her mainly like fulfilling a duty probably didn't give Lin much bravery to talk or approach care-free towards me. I took another minute to ease down this perception and lowered my gaze before looking up to Mira again: <strong><em>"... you think, we can make it?"</em></strong> Again I pursed my lips at the way she smirked slightly: <strong><em>"That's not what you want to know, if you're honest – but yes, Satan."</em></strong> And now I couldn't help but smirk when she continued: <strong><em>"I know, you can make it. Together with Lin."</em></strong> Suddenly her mien changed as she eyed me somewhat pensive: <strong><em>"So please refrain from talking to Diavolo – he's practically drowning in the preparations of the semester ball already."</em></strong> I chuckled slightly at the sight of Mira who now rubbed her forehead: <strong><em>"Well, you know him – he's getting excited over and over again since the exchange program was established."</em></strong> Now Mira distorted her mien and facepalmed, quite an adorable sight: <strong><em>"You don't have a single clue ... he's like a child when it comes to this festival. I wonder how Barbatos can put up with him ..."</em></strong></p><p>The ball that took place right after the end of the semester exams was quite the spectacle – but since the semester was still in full swing there was enough time to get to that. Right now I enjoyed my Frappucino next to some chit-chat with Mira before a look at my D.D.D. reminded me that I had around half an hour left to be on time to my first -and last- lecture course for today. With one of my rare honest smiles and another cuddly hug I thanked Mira for sharing a coffee and her thoughts with me before heading off to RAD. Allowedly I was somewhat nervous thinking back to getting along with Lin but if I got to know something in the meanwhile, it was the fact the Mira was trustworthy. Being lovers once I was glad we got along well now as friends, able to talk and listen to each other like this. Inhaling I entered the campus and quickly made my way inside the actual university structure; probably I would meet the rest in the canteen.</p><p>~</p><p><strong><em>"Well, this is somewhat ... delicate. Honestly I didn't expect this to happen to our newest guest despite of Diavolo's derring-do since Satan hasn't been put in charge to look after exchange students from the human world until now – but you know, there's a first time for everything."</em></strong> Asmo tilted his head, smiling hearty before the fifth-born smirked shyly: <strong><em>"You both were thrown in at the deep end, you with coming down here and Satan with looking after you – but you have to admit, it's going pretty well."</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>"Hm, at least he didn't lose it in front of Lin till now"</em></strong>, Marcel added frowning and distorted his face as he glanced at his fellow student from the human world who sat across from him at their table in the canteen. Lin enjoyed her Onigiri, rice balls filled with vegetables and fish, and waved aside: <strong><em>"... don't worry, I'm used to unexpected moods and rages – my boss is quite a choleric person, don't think I couldn't handle Satan if he's about to freak out."</em></strong> As light and care-free as her voice seemed, Lin lowered her gaze and again focused on her lunch; Satan wouldn't care that much about her to actually freak out about anything she'd say or do ...</p><p>The doubtful look in Asmo's eyes was just completed by Marcel frowning as the fellow human tilted his head: <strong><em>"I don't know anything about your boss – but I have seen Satan losing it earlier towards Beel and Lucifer. Don't challenge him, it won't do any good for neither of you."</em></strong> As Lin was just about to open her mouth, Asmodeus nodded and slightly bared his fangs: <strong><em>"Don't forget that you're his responsibility as long as you're here. What it would mean for him to actually vent on you."</em></strong> With a frown Lin bit her lips and took a breath before leaning back and taking another bite off of her Onigiri: <strong><em>"Hard to believe that he's actually able to get angry - with all this self-composure of his."</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>"Never underestimate a demon – speak of the devil!"</em></strong> And now Asmo started to beam and waved enthusiastically over to anyone behind Lin's back; immediately she shut her mouth when the familiar voice of the fourth-born was heard and took another huge bite off of one of the rice balls. Her seeming appetite was commented promptly: <strong><em>"Enjoy your meal."</em></strong> Then Satan tilted his head at his brother when Asmo leaned over: <strong><em>"So, how did you spend your forenoon off? Burying yourself in one of your books? Or making plans to where you should take your adorable protégé next?"</em></strong> Lin remained calm though inwardly she suppressed a sigh. Satan's schedules were such busy that it barely felt like spending her free time ...</p><p>The blonde sat down now at the end of the table next to Marcel and shook his head at Asmo: <strong><em>"Neither reading nor organizing ... I took some time to deliberate."</em></strong> Now Marcel raised an eyebrow and Asmo also couldn't help but frown: <strong><em>"Did something happen?"</em></strong> Probably how Lin assumed the fifth-born had an apprehension regarding what she told him about her acquaintance with Satan. Her cheeks went hot and intuitionally she turned away from the blonde who now slightly distorted his face and waved aside: <strong><em>"Nothing noteworthy, rest assured."</em></strong></p><p>Still on their way out of the canteen Asmo gave his next older brother quite a suspicious look before heading off together with Marcel to their next seminar. With just the two of them left Satan took a somewhat deeper breath and turned around to Lin; still they were in the great entrance hall, the huge staircase to the upper floors to their feet: <strong><em>"I know I said that I wanted to treat you to a visit to the animal café today after RAD ... but I changed my mind."</em></strong> Lin couldn't help but slightly frown if due to this information or the fact that his cheeks got darker in this moment. She gulped but tried her best to remain calm and bit her lips; his usual frigid mien didn't help to shove away her insecurity.</p><p>Likely he was about to tell her that he had enough by now. That he couldn't stand dealing with her anymore –</p><p><strong><em>"It's ... okay – I know I'm somewhat difficult –"</em></strong> At the way the blonde suddenly glared at her Lin was such affrighted that she interrupted herself blinking aloft to Satan who now pursed his lips: <strong><em>"Ain't that the truth"</em></strong>, the fourth-born replied grinning wryly before he crossed his arms, narrowing his intense eyes slightly: <strong><em>"You may be surprised but that's not what I was about to say."</em></strong> Now Satan paused shortly and raised both eyebrows, looking Lin over. Thoughtful as well as curious if Lin was able to interpret his mien correctly; suspicious she observed how the blonde twitched the corners of his mouth as if carefully thinking about his next words: <strong><em>"I was rather thinking about delaying our trip to the animal café to this weekend – is there anything you'd like to do this afternoon?"</em></strong> Satan's mien was full of expectation looking down at Lin who was taken utterly by surprise; this was unexpected for sure. Blinking Lin frowned and opened her mouth – just to close it again. Was he actually giving her a choice? The fourth-born now shrugged: <strong><em>"I'm open to anything – if it doesn't urgently involve karaoke with Levi."</em></strong></p><p>Intuitionally Lin chuckled and gnawed on her lower lip: <strong><em>"I'll ... give it a thought. To be honest – I wasn't prepared for this."</em></strong> Still she couldn't help but give him a suspicious glance; what was he up to? But seeing the guileless look in his intense turquois eyes Lin decided to take this serious. Following him closely upstairs to their lecture hall she threw a glance at Satan over and over again and suddenly got a bad conscience. Obviously she misjudged him; if Asmo told the truth about her being the first human he was put in charge of Satan just like her was still about to figure out some essential things. What was the best way to deal with new exchange students? Wasn't it reasonable to help them getting accustomed to their new home? Not to speak of the importance of their well-being.</p><p>Lin took some time brooding during their lecture course and threw a glance at Satan from time to time; visiting the animal café was bound to get interesting but as tired as she was the only thing Lin could think of was getting to bed early. And maybe reading a few pages of her new book – suddenly she paused blinking at Satan who right now joined an open discussion led by their tutor as something came to her mind. The question was if he would agree on it ...</p><p><strong><em>"I was wondering if ... if we could do some reading together."</em></strong> Both of them were about to collect their notes and books as the course was over when Satan eyed her and raised an eyebrow: <strong><em>"Reading?"</em></strong> Now the blonde frowned: <strong><em>"You almost dozed off during the course – don't think I didn't get that."</em></strong> Snorting Satan distorted his face and tilted his head at Lin who indeed gave out a long drawn-out yawn like how to confirm his words: <strong><em>"Sorry – it won't happen again ... we don't have to do this, just forget about it."</em></strong> Turning away from the blonde Lin flushed heavily and gulped, wishing for the ground to swallow her. She didn't really think he would be fond of that idea, did she? Intuitionally Lin bit her lips and took some deep breaths. Why did she feel such embarrassed right now? She hadn't felt like this in ages ...</p><p><strong><em>"I have another suggestion – if you'd like to listen."</em></strong> Promptly pausing Lin blinked and frowned, gulping once more before she turned around to the fourth-born and eyed him sort of curious how she hoped. Trying her best to hold back tears of abashment she was pretty amazed to recognize how his facial features had softened looking down on her. When Satan spoke further, his turquois eyes narrowed little before giving his protégé a nod and a small smile while both were leaving the campus.</p><p>~</p><p>Right after I had turned her down I regretted my words and quickly tried to meet her halfway, remembering my talk with Mira. At first Lin seemed suspicious though the look in her eyes might had been a deceiving one turning back to face me after a very quiet sniff. I didn't bring up anything assuming to know what was going on in her mind as I didn't want to intensify her unwellness and just tried my best to keep on talking. As expected our conversation wasn't that profound but at least I got the feeling that Lin relaxed a bit – which affected me as well, calming down and smiling slightly. At least we were able to make some progress compared to the first day though we had still a long way to go – but there was enough time left.</p><p><strong><em>"As I said, you don't have to help me out; I merely like you to accompany me in the kitchen and get a clue about Devildom cooking for it might be helpful in future."</em></strong> At the sight of her mien after we entered the kitchen however I mechanically raised an eyebrow, tilting my head back at my protégé from the human world who looked me over uncomprehending: <strong><em>"But that's nonsense, Satan – as far as I'm here with you I can help you a little just as well, don't you think?"</em></strong> She wasn't irritated or blunt, rather asking. And actually I was used to cook all by myself, feeling restless if anyone else joined me in the kitchen to just mess up everything – however as things had changed somewhat I probably would have to get accustomed to Lin joining me in here as well. So I licked my lips and pointed out to some of the cupboards nearby: <strong><em>"Fine ... If you would be so nice just to get me out the large, black pan and the two kettles aside – and to wash the vegetables."</em></strong> Thankfully I knew how to give out clear instructions, there was no need to search long for the required things; right after Lin got out everything I filled the kettles with water and brought them to boil, always keeping an eye on my human in charge who now faced a giant bowl with crimson red cabbage and quickly I knew that I would cut it myself – by a hair's breadth Lin shoved down the whole bowl as she reached out to open the cupboard once more. Promptly I looked up at her loud gasp, blinking and spotted her clutching the bowl while breathing heavily. Probably she could see my eyebrows vanishing beneath the strands of blond hair, immediately shaking her head: <strong><em>"Don't worry, everything's fine! I got it in time ..."</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>"Are you always this clumsy or is it just due to the fact you're with us now?"</em></strong> I didn't even recognize the bluntness of my words, focused on roasting hellfire onions before the actual main dish joined the pan as well. A short harrumph told me that Lin just cleared her throat before giving me an answer: <strong><em>"I'm not always this clumsy ..."</em></strong> I could almost hear her pout with her cheeks puffed out and actually the imagination made me chuckle inwardly though at her next words I paused: <strong><em>"... If I'm this unbearable, just tell me!"</em></strong> Now I frowned and widened my eyes, perplexed; looking over to Lin I pursed my lips, she was glaring at me and trembled slightly, her face again bright red. And just as I openend my mouth to ask somewhat irritated for clarification, Lin took a deep breath and sputtered out – leaving me amazed about everything she seemed to carry on her shoulders lately, not being able to find someone to speak out her mind.</p><p><strong><em>"What is your problem actually? What have I done to you? You know, I didn't ask to come here and I didn't ask you to be responsible for me – no matter what I say or not say, no matter what I do or not do, I can't make it right! I don't know why I of all things was brought here but I want to give it my best shot – I guess I'm an encumbrance to you in every way, so why not doing me and everyone else in the Devildom a favor and just sending me back home?!"</em></strong> She was in the middle of her outburst as Lin started crying, squeezing her eyes while tears rolled down her cheeks. Still she kept her mouth shut and wiped across her face as I did my best on trying to remain calm and composed – what was that now? Blurting out all of her insecurity and frustration on a random statement of mine made me pause, focusing on keeping a clear head. For just a single moment I felt utterly overstrained to deal with Lin, with anyone right now, closing my eyes as I felt the dangerous powerful mess rising within me –</p><p>
  <em>He is not capable of succeeding such an important task. – You're more than a blunt emotion ... you're caring, considerate and smart. – I just thought, I'd give it a try ...</em>
</p><p>Snapping my eyes open again I realized that I succeeded in suppressing my inner chaos; taking some heavy breaths I needed to support myself onto the work surface before I was able to focus on Lin again. She stopped crying and stared at me as if being frozen and gulping I straightened up again, forcing myself to face her: <strong><em>"It's not your fault ... and not my fault either. You have been brought here to complete the year of the exchange and there's no way to send you back earlier. I'm doing my best in figuring out how to support you – but as much as you need me to actually get used to things down here, I need you to make it happen."</em></strong> While speaking I had lowered my gaze, thoughtful. Looking up again I bit my lips, my eyes insistently searching hers.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I thought I could do it alone ... but I can't. I need your help, Lin."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I frowned slightly at the sight of Lin who now gulped and sank her head. My onions were beyond remedy in the meanwhile but thankfully at least I was able to save the bat wings; with a few swiftly movements I threw away the totally burnt onions and quickly peeled and cut another one, barely noticing Lin who seemed to observe me pretty sheepish: <strong><em>"... sorry."</em></strong> Ungainly she kept her hands by herself and obviously couldn't decide what was better – helping me out or letting it be and I was quite grateful that eventually she left it at watching my kitchen routine. By now I had to hurry and every move had to be the right move; I knew what would happen if Beel wasn't able to check his enormous appetite any longer ...</p><p>After dinner I escorted Lin to her room, relieved that she had gotten calmer to the point that she rolled her eyes at Lucifer who was about to reprimand Belphie at dinner for sleeping through his courses the whole week. Snorting she distorted her face and shook her head: <strong><em>"You know what? Lucifer would be a lot less stressed out if he would just refrain from nagging at you all – if Beel says the truth, Belphie will pass the semester with flying colours. So why does he make such a fuss about it?"</em></strong> I couldn't help but chuckle, smirking wryly: <strong><em>"Well, it's not my problem ... and this way I can go on pulling all sorts of pranks on him."</em></strong> At her door I tilted my head: <strong><em>"Do you mind me joining you for a while?"</em></strong></p><p>Lin took a second probably to get my words and shook her head. After stepping in I closed the door and took a look around; in the barely two weeks she was living here Lin had managed to give her new room a somewhat individual note despite of the very few things she had been able to take with her. On the desk I spotted a small cat plush with bat wings holding a pink candy in its paws, her long, black coat was hanging from the backside of the closed door and on her night table several books were stacked next to another colourful plush on a key ring which dangled from her lamp. With another yawn Lin stretched out herself and faced me again before lowering her gaze. I sighed slightly, rubbing my neck and nodded: <strong><em>"Uhm, well ... as you were in the mood for reading why not going for it? Today I'm going to read you something as you're this tired – next time it'll be your turn, what do you say?"</em></strong> Lin agreed and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid off of her shoes which resulted in her tumbling over her own feet and falling backwards onto her bed with a screech. I could feel my facial features twitch as she looked back at me with red cheeks, on purpose not thinking of bringing anything up –</p><p><strong><em>"... actually you're right, I'm quite clumsy."</em></strong> Sighing Lin buried herself between her pillows while I allowed myself to smirk slightly: <strong><em>"You'll be fine, don't worry. I'll lend you a hand training you to brace yourself."</em></strong> With the corners of my mouth twitching I got the desk chair and took a seat next to her bed: <strong><em>"You're much of a dreamer, am I right?"</em></strong> I took care of the tune of my voice but Lin seemed to get my intention right. Smiling slightly she exhaled: <strong><em>"I guess ... I tend to bury myself in daydreams and run the risk to lose concentration ... but I can't help it."</em></strong> Now Lin bit her lips and looked up to me, apologetic: <strong><em>"Satan, I'm sorry ... I didn't want to make things more difficult or complicated to you and I was unfair to you in the kitchen ... you're right, it always takes two."</em></strong></p><p>This was still a little unexpected but for some reason I could deal with the situation now a whole lot easier than earlier in the kitchen. And though I appreciated that Lin finally made the attempt to open up towards me I shook my head slightly, reaching out for the book on top of the small stack: <strong><em>"Let's reminisce about this another day ... my respect, you've come farther in this short period of time than I expected."</em></strong> Widening my eyes shortly I opened the book and turned around to the little lamp on her night table; after a quick gesture the light turned on magically and gave me a convenient luminous source, slightly glancing at Lin who made herself comfortable between all of these pillows on her bed when I started reading.</p><p>~</p><p>Again he seemed to be a totally different person, not only due to the changing pitches of his voice whenever the blonde got to read a dialogue between different characters. A few times Lin needed to remind herself to breath, so fascinated about this evened, contented guy next to her and the sound of his calming, smooth voice as Satan didn't merely read the book – he seemed to feel, to live and to breath every single word and made her imagining the scenes in front of her inner eye such clear as if she would watch a movie. At any point Lin was lying down on her stomach, hugging one of her pillows and observing the fourth-born who seemed to be as lost in his reading just like she was while listening to him. True, none of her former boyfriends had read her anything but Lin also couldn't recall being soothed by any of their voices this much.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"... Unwellness. For nearly one hour he had seriously thought of calling for Cathrine to cancel the scheduled visit to the cinema. It wasn't really his day and he couldn't imagine that an evening with Cathrine's infantile friends and a ticket to a movie he wasn't interested in at all were destined to lift his spirits in any way. However, Cathrine was looking forward to watch this movie for one week now. If he would cancel on such short notice, it would put her in a strange mood and this again would cause him to feel even worse up to two or three days."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>With another yawn Lin squeezed her eyes, her pillow became more and more comfy with every word she got to hear, just disrupted by a gentle rustling once Satan turned a page. His next lines were accompanied by a dark, quiet chuckle of the blonde who paused barely remarkable before continuing. Lin cuddled up to her pillow, glancing aloft to Satan as her sight got just a tiny bit blurry while the fourth-born smiled audible and turned around to her ...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Cathrin was quite straight when it came to expressing her relative moods. And she was certainly the most unforgiving person he knew of ..."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tangled and stiffened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>Intuitionally I had to think of Chloe as I felt my temper rising; in any case I had to refrain from losing it and venting on at my protégé! How ... How could she dare? How did she just pluck up the courage to talk back to me like that?! Indeed this thought helped me much more to keep a clear head than everything else – I was simply baffled. I couldn't remember anyone, any human, not even Mira being half-demon who ever adressed me like that. And there she was, a mere human who had the guts to speak to me such dauntless that I wondered if Lin had forgotten who I was.</em>
</p><p>  <em>What I was. Not just a demon but the Avatar of Wrath.</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was alone. None of the brothers were seen or heard as Lin made her way through the House of Lamentation; and though she should be actually scared, she kept quietude. What could happen to her in this dorm which she shared with seven of the most powerful demons in the Devildom? Knowing her overprotectice mentor, he would shield her from any harm ...</p><p>This was peculiar. She had been on her way upstairs to her room but for some reason the stairs led her farther and farther above – just how many floors did this house actually have? Lin couldn't recall the House of Lamentation to be this large ... finally she reached a floor which looked familiar and now her steps fastened; after coming up here she just had to open the door – but what was that? There were so many doors all of a sudden! Pausing confused Lin gasped and frowned before stepping forward, biting her lips. Which one was the door leading to her room? She couldn't remember! Desperately trying to keep calm Lin decided to just try a few of them. They were locked.</p><p>And still it seemed like no one was there to ask for help, the dorm was deadly silent. With a gulp Lin swallowed upcoming tears; how embarrassing it was imagining to intrude in any of the brother's room by accident ... then she found a door right in front of her and for any reason Lin was sure that this one led to her room. Finally she could get some rest! Relieved Lin went ahead and pulled the latch, it was open – </p><p>Suddenly she found herself sitting in the dining room, the table set for dinner but none of them were eating, not even Beel. He just sat across her and stared at Lin without saying a single word. What had happened? Lin wanted to open her mouth and to ask him but anyhow she couldn't. Looking around the table she found all of them glaring at her and started to shiver. The silence was awful, it felt like they were threatening her – if only one of them just said something ...</p><p><em><strong>"Lin, dear ..."</strong></em> That was Asmo who now leant over to face her with one of his hearty smiles. Intuitionally Lin gasped of relief and dropped her shoulders; whatever she had done, if Asmo was still in good humor, things couldn't be so bad. Lin smiled grateful and opened her mouth to answer – as the facial expressions of the fifth-born suddenly changed horrifying: <em><strong>"... you should have listened to us as we told you to not walk around all by yourself ..."</strong></em></p><p>And it wasn't only his face but Asmo's whole appearance; he grew taller and lost every attraction, turning into a gray, dreary shadow while something warped his pretty guise and even his voice, the gorgeous reddish eyes of the fifth-born taunted her vicious as he tried to reach out to her. With a scream Lin got off of her chair and wanted to leave but found herself in front of another horrific, shadowy guise that spoke with the warped voice of Levi, mocking her merciless with his amberish eyes, narrowed malicious: <em><strong>"You're heading off alone again? Oh no, let's stay together and have fun!"</strong></em> Again Lin tried to dodge him, screaming frightened – and bumped hardly into someone else. Slowly looking aloft she shuddered heavily as Beel's lilac coloured eyes widened, replying her appalled look: <em><strong>"I'm so hungry ..."</strong></em></p><p>As she turned around again, Lin found herself surrounded by contorted images of fearsome demon spectres which cornered her, their eyes glowing lurid: crimson, viperous yellow and toxic orange. Frightened she withdrew and stumbled as claw-like hands just grabbed her waist and dug such deeply into her skin that it hurt, pressing on her body to this of another one: <em><strong>"Don't worry – I'm here."</strong></em> And in the next moment both of them fell endlessly, with nothing aurrounding them but pitch black nothingsness, at some point she couldn't feel anything and was left alone – </p><p>With a gasp Lin yanked out of her nightmare and almost fell out of her bed. Shuddering and sniffing she needed a short while to realize the familiar ambience of her own room, soaked in sweat as her pyjama stuck on her body uncomfortably. Lin clung up to her blanket and had to have a look through her room; though the Devildom sky out there was as dark as always, its numerous stars turned out to be a decent source of light. And still after staring around her room for several minutes Lin couldn't get back to rest herself. They could show up at any moment ... Still the warped guises of Asmo, Leviathan and Beel shook her to the core and with a whimper Lin buried herself within her pillows. It was long ago that she have had nightmares like this and moreover, none of them had ever felt this life-like. Why did she actually come to dream this nonsense tonight? Her day had been just fine as it was and in the end she didn't worry about anything at all ...</p><p>But as she kept on brooding Lin knew that this wasn't the truth. She and Satan had managed to open up to each other a bit and chances were good that they would make progress on their relationship with the time going by. He was reliable, responsible and very knowledgeable and used to get huffy whenever his protégé was about to ask his brothers about anything concerning the exchange or the Devildom – as Satan was convinced having the answer to her every question and was able to reply them best. And Lin was surprised to learn how sensitive and empathic the fourth-born actually was. As soon as she felt uneasy, even trying to hide it, Satan stiffened and got nervous even though he wasn't to blame. But this way it had been easy for him to gain her trust and Lin knew by know, whenever she faced trouble or sorrows she could text or call him.</p><p>He <em>emphatically</em> wanted her to do so. Intuitionally Lin smiled while her cheeks went hot but in the next moment the discomfort was back in her mind; true, it was better this way, being able to get along with each other, even considering themselves as friends – but was that really the way she wanted to see Satan? Wanted to be seen by him like this? Over and over again Lin managed to shove away this inconvenient thought without the need to discuss it with the blonde. It was ridiculous; she would complete the year at RAD and then go back to the human world without ever returning down here – so, what was the point in trying to picture them being more?</p><p>Exhaling and still shivering Lin reached out quickly to get her D.D.D. from the night table and squeezed her eyes at the shrill glow of the display before she was able to read the time: it was 3:30am. And as she was about to open their chat Lin frowned and shook her head, lying aside her D.D.D.; thinking of him had been curiously calming and Lin couldn't help but smirk slightly. Apart from his minor sudden fits of rage which she got to see by now Satan seemed to be the archetype of someone who was capable of easily capturing the hearts of both, demons and humans. Though the blonde didn't gave away the impression that he cared a lot about that – different from Asmo who took every opportunity to charm his entirely surroundings with his stunning beauty. The thought made her smile and eventually Lin sank back onto her pillow, putting her D.D.D. back on the night table.</p><p>In just a few hours her first lecture would start.</p><p>~</p><p>Waking up to the sound of my alarm my first impulse was reaching out to my D.D.D. to turn it off and browse my notifications; it usually took me some minutes to go through all of them. A reminder from the Royal Library to bring back lent books in the near future -starting a decade in advance-, another one from Akuzon with an offer for cursed accessoires, a few messages from Lucifer which I usually ignored and another one from Asmo who took a selfie in the middle of the night asking which hairclips would fit him better, followed by complaints why he got no answer. Intuitionally I rolled my eyes and started typing, somewhat amazed to get a completely chipper answer from my next younger brother after less than a minute: <em><strong>'I thought so, too! Thank you, Satan, you know me so well!'</strong></em></p><p>Exhaling I went through some other chats, not surprised that all of my chats with Asmo were practically exploding; <em>'No Big Brothers Allowed'</em>, <em>'345'</em>, <em>'The Demon Brothers (New)'</em> and <em>'House of Lamentation (New)'</em> had numerous new messages, way too much to read them all right before heading off to RAD. Just shortly I paused as I spotted the chat with Lin; active three hours ago with no unread messages. Puffing out my cheeks I distorted my face – I let her get away with that once, today I would get some answers.</p><p><em><strong>"Good morning!"</strong></em> Entering the dining room I was ready wearing my uniform and with the bag over my shoulder I nodded towards Belphie. My youngest brother was in charge of meals today and nearly dozed off over his fried eggs with bacon; I took a seat and quickly enjoyed breakfast. Eventually Belphie yawned and finished his portion before the sleepyhead snorted irritated: <em><strong>"Did you get that message from Lucifer about the student council meeting today after lectures are over? It was announced on short notice by Diavolo yesterday."</strong></em> Bugged my brother sighed and dully picked at his breakfast while I frowned and pursed my lips: <em><strong>"I got any message from him but didn't bother to read it. If it's important for me to be there he should tell me face-to-face."</strong></em> With narrowed eyes I smirked.</p><p><em><strong>"There's something else quite important I have to focus on after RAD."</strong></em> Now Belphie tilted his head and distorted his face somewhat moody: <em><strong>"You don't say ... Luna wanted me to go to this astrology exhibition with her today."</strong></em> With his purple eyes narrowed my youngest brother started to growl: <em><strong>"I'm so fed up with Diavolo and his ways to call us together whenever he wants to! And Lucifer just expects all of us to agree – honestly, I had to cancel on Luna for two times up to now, today I'm going and I don't care!</strong></em>" It was rare seeing Belphie this upset and placid I tilted my head raising an eyebrow though inwardly my mind was running wild: <em><strong>"You know that skipping the meeting will lead you to end up being punished by Lucifer – remember, what happened the last time you skipped a meeting."</strong></em> My mien remained neutral as I suppressed the urge to smirk; I knew exactly to where this dialogue with my brother was bound to lead to and I was already looking forward to it!</p><p><em><strong>"Pah, remember that he locked me up in the attic for several months?"</strong></em> Grimacing Belphie squinched up his face before my brother narrowed his purple eyes with a tricksy sparkle and that was when I knew that my wish was granted: <em><strong>"If you ask me ... it's time for the F.A.L.L. to get back on duty!"</strong></em></p><p>Licking my lips I raised a corner of my mouth: <em><strong>"Do you already have something in mind?"</strong></em> And just as Belphie was about to answer, the door opened and Lin entered with a short greeting and a yawn. Immediately Belphie shut his mouth and tensed but relaxed quickly as it was only my protégé and not Lucifer who joined us: <em><strong>"Morning, sunshine."</strong></em> With a smile he nodded over to Lin for she should take a seat: <em><strong>"Slept well? Wait a second, I'll get you your breakfast."</strong></em> Grateful and with a smile towards Belphie who headed into the kitchen Lin sat down and replied my look artless: <em><strong>"Morning ... did you sleep well?"</strong></em> Inwardly I snorted though I remained absolutely calm to the outside; that she of all people had the guts to ask me that ...</p><p><em><strong>"Better than you, I guess"</strong></em>, was my answer and though smiling I raised my eyebrows and continued before my startled counterpart had even the chance to reply something: <em><strong>"We'll go through that after courses are over. I'm starting to get tired of this."</strong></em> Looking back at Lin it seemed hard for her to decide between getting angry or turning away embarrassed; eventually it resulted in a mixture of both as my human in charge distorted her face and inhaled deeply: <em><strong>"I have no clue what you're talking about – I slept wonderful last night ..."</strong></em> The way she needed to suppress a yawn right after these words made me chuckle: <em><strong>"Oh, for sure ... you're not fooling anyone, something kept you awake tonight."</strong></em> Now I leant over, my mien had gotten serious again as I lowered my voice: <em><strong>"You'll tell me later."</strong></em></p><p>Gazing sharply at her I could tell that Lin though replying my intense look stubbornly shivered barely remarkable and there was no need for me to comment on that; I was alright with the fact that I was able to impress her despite of having to deal with a grown-up lady who usually handled her tough everyday life all by herself. And needed to be partly trained to leave it up to someone else to guide her. Still I was confident to work things out with her and observed my protégé as Lin ingested her breakfast before we headed off to the campus.</p><p><em><strong>"What were you and Belphie talking about in the dining room?"</strong></em> That sudden question made me pause as we passed the garden gates and made our way to RAD. I tilted my head at Lin and allowed myself to think carefully about my next words just for a split second: <em><strong>"Brotherly business – and curious humans better stay out of this."</strong></em> Though I smirked slightly at the sight of her face, I just couldn't help it – the way Lin glared aloft to me again softened something inside of me: <em><strong>"Fine, if you don't want to tell me ... then, what means F.A.L.L. actually?"</strong></em> Now my facial features changed completely and I frowned, pursing my lips: <em><strong>"Were you eavesdropping?"</strong></em> Just how much did she get before entering the dining room? I raised an eyebrow as I observed her mien changing as well before Lin twitched the corners of her mouth somewhat – mischievous? </p><p><em><strong>"No – why are you asking?"</strong></em> Now her eyes held a bold twinkle which would have actually amused me in any other situation, given the situation now however I pursed my lips before turning away: <em><strong>"As I said – it's non of your business."</strong></em> I was used to people dropping inconvenient subjects once I adressed them like this ... to my regret my protégé was different and actually I should have seen this coming; Lin had crossed her arms, tilting her head and looked me over full of expectation and for just a split second I was spechless before I twitched a corner of my mouth: <em><strong>"Stare all you want – that won't help you to get any answers."</strong></em></p><p>Inwardly I sighed relieved at the silence of my exchange student in charge but I got my hopes up too soon; distorting her face Lin licked her lips and turned around to face me unimpressed: <em><strong>"Maybe not from you – but any of your brothers might know."</strong></em> I tensed immediately as her mien was challenging me – I didn't like this expression at all and intuitionally narrowed my eyes. That was when Lin gulped and withdrew slightly, without losing eye contact. I ever so softly tilted my head, already taking a guess which impact my gesture would have on her: <em><strong>"You will refrain from asking my brothers about this."</strong></em> I narrowed my eyes a tad bit more and could already sense her unease, stepped closer in a sudden move she wasn't able to follow due to her low human physical responsiveness and was now right in front of her; Lin inhaled audible, I clearly had startled her and her pulse was rushing as she took another breath, her greyish-blue eyes answering mine appalled as I opened my mouth again. These were just split seconds but they would become memorable: <em><strong>"Won't you?"</strong></em></p><p>Now her narrowed, frigid look was pure masquerade, Lin couldn't delude me. As close to her as we had been the evening of her arrival I gave my protégé another cutting glance until Lin lowered her gaze and shuddered. Still I could be sure from the signs of her body language that she wasn't afraid but quite impressed. I observed how she inhaled and turned away – and finally couldn't check myself to beam in a fake smile: <em><strong>"Good, I'm glad we sorted that out quickly. You will refrain from being involved in any sort of trouble as long as I'm the one in charge of you."</strong></em> Just in this moment I clearly lived up to the motto I was known for: All smiles were nothing but an act. Lin seemed to have resigned and nodded shortly – and I barely refrained from praising her. Good human.</p><p><em><strong>"I won't tell anything ... about my dreams as long as you don't tell me about F.A.L.L. – got it?"</strong></em> These words next to her keen voice made me choke on air with widened eyes and intuitionally I had to think of Chloe as I felt my temper rising; in any case I had to refrain from losing it and venting on at my protégé! How ... How could she dare? How did she just pluck up the courage to talk back to me like that?! Indeed this thought helped me much more to keep a clear head than everything else – I was simply baffled. I couldn't remember anyone, any human, not even Mira being half-demon who ever adressed me like that. And there she was, a mere human who had the guts to speak to me such dauntless that I wondered if Lin had forgotten who I was.</p><p>What I was. Not just a demon but the Avatar of Wrath. <em>Lucifer's wrath</em>. Damn, I could take a step and tear her to shreds and still Lin dared to argue with me like with another fellow student from the human world. And for just a split second I was on the verge of giving her a harsh reminder on the Devildom's reality but in the end I kept cool. Though subconsciously I needed to admit that I was impressed by her temerity and that my first impression had been exactly right; to look after Lin was bound to get interesting, indeed an adventure for the both of us.</p><p>Where we both would have to make concessions to each other. After getting this perception I exhaled and dropped my shoulders: <em><strong>"Fine ... I will tell you more about F.A.L.L. ... right after you explained in detail what it is that keeps you awake at night. Tonight was surely not the first time, am I right?"</strong></em> My eyes narrowed sternly as I glanced at Lin who now turned away with a flush. When we entered the by now slightly crowded campus she took my hand without me calling on her to do so as her trusting eyes met mine shortly: <em><strong>"... I'll tell you later."</strong></em></p><p>~</p><p>Sticking close to the fourth-born who kept her near to him while guiding his exchange student in charge over the campus Lin still shivered barely remarkable despite of the mild weather; Satan didn't really threat her and though she got startled undeniably Lin wasn't anxious or afraid. No, that felt different ... the way he had looked down at her, the tune of his voice, his dynamic movements – his attempts to impress her. Well, actually it couldn't be considered an attempt as the blonde apparently reached his aim ... more or less at least. She was intimidated by him although they made an agreement. Flushing Lin gulped, suppressing the urge to exhale, so close to Satan and her mind was an utter mess; it should have felt bad being treated like this and Lin could tell that usually she indeed would have felt that way – then why was the thought of Satan <em>lecturing her</em> like that so positive? Still it sent shivers down her spine when both entered the atrium of RAD – as suddenly Lin heard a voice calling out to them somewhat harsh. Turning around still holding hands with Satan Lin spotted the impressive stature of the black-haired oldest of the siblings; frowning she tilted her head while Satan had paused and raised an eyebrow: <em><strong>"Lucifer – what is it?"</strong></em></p><p>Right in front of both Lucifer came to stop and narrowed his eyes, firstly at his brother: <em><strong>"You might be able to take a guess – as you didn't read my messages, I merely want to make sure that the certainty of a spontaneous announced meeting of the student council today in the afternoon has reached your ear. Dialvolo expects all of us to attend it."</strong></em> Satan at first ever so slightly distorted his mien facing this information but eventually the blonde relaxed and smiled wide though his beam didn't reach the turquois eyes: <em><strong>"Well, I'm inconsolable to disappoint Diavolo -oh sorry, I mean, <em>you</em>- but it just so happened that I've got some other important business I need to deal with after RAD today."</strong></em> Still keeping eye contact with his oldest brother, Satan slightly squeezed Lin's hand. And as much as Lin appreciated his dedication, the sharp, glacid look of Lucifer's dark bordeaux coloured eyes made her hold her breath intuitionally; this was not the answer the black-haired had expected to hear as Lucifer slightly rubbed his forehead: <em><strong>"Opposing me, as always ... tell me, Satan, what are you going to tell Diavolo about the reason of your absence? Which 'important business' outruns the significance of the student council matters?"</strong></em> Now Lucifer glared down at the blonde, his mien as the pure symbolization of pride and though Satan tried his best to keep cool Lin noticed how the fourth-born trembled slightly, agitated. Closing his turquois eyes for a split second Satan took a somewhat deeper breath and raised both eyebrows. And Lin held her breath – </p><p><em><strong>"Certainly, dear brother, I'll tell you – as Lin is struggling to rest properly since she arrived down here I urgently need to have a talk with her. You won't deny that the well-being of our newest human world exchange student is going to be the greatest concern of Diavolo right now, isn't it?"</strong></em> With a frigid glare aloft to Lucifer the blonde narrowed his eyes defiantly and even dared to smirk: <em><strong>"As you surely know the worries and delights of Diavolo and what else he might share with you –</strong></em>"</p><p>He didn't get to speak further as Lucifer bared his fangs and reached out to grab his younger brother by his collar such fast that Lin's eyes were unable to follow the movements of the black-haired; with a gasp Satan grasped the wrist of his brother in a threatening growl and just in the moment when Lin got aware of the situation and wanted to intervene -<em><strong>"No, stop! Let go of him!"</strong></em>- a strong pulse whirred through the air just like a flash. Startled she withdrew with widened eyes, her look sticking at the two demon brothers – as Lucifer just twitched the corners of his mouth, his eyes narrowed dangerously: <em><strong>"Careful, Satan ... you better remember the importance of your assignment. Refrain from giving into rage once Lin is attending you ... and I advice you to watch your tongue."</strong></em> With that said Lucifer released his rebellious brother and shortly turned around to face Lin: <em><strong>"The same applies to you. Don't forget that you're surrounded by demons."</strong></em> With another glance back at Satan the black-haired tilted his head: <em><strong>"Though it is pleasent to see that my recalcitrant, thick-headed maverick of a brother is about to set priorities ... way to go."</strong></em> And with another twitch of the corners of his mouth Lucifer turned around and took his leave, heading upstairs to the upper floors and seminar rooms.</p><p>Lin gulped and bit her lips as Satan still glared after the black-haired even though Lucifer was out of sight long ago; in heavy breaths the shoulders of the blonde were heaving and dropping and Satan gritted his teeth as he turned around to face Lin again but the expression in his eyes had softened a little – unlike the rest of his composure, still struggling to subdue his anger. Lin licked her lips and hesitated shortly before taking his hand and trying to give him a small smile: <em><strong>"Let's go ... we'll end up being late."</strong></em></p><p>And Satan, to her great surprise, gave in; sighing the stressed blonde nodded shortly and frowned in agreement before the fouth-born replied the light grip of her hand. He didn't smile back at her,  his gaze lowered shortly but these intense turquois eyes of him once he faced his protégé again told more. Gratitude and relief.</p><p>And warmth.</p><p>Right before the sign marked the beginning of the lecture course both slipped into the hall and sneaked over to their places. Unlike the other days when Satan happened to be thoroughgoing attentive and keen during the course, the fourth-born seemed to be lost in thoughts and his notes, just glancing at his human protégé while his eyes seemed restless, his whole composure was tensed. Was he still pondering about Lucifer? Then why did he flush ever so slightly?</p><p>Lin bit her lips and continued following the course. Whatever was going on in his mind, it had to be something quite serious if the blonde didn't bother to concentrate on the lecture. Though she probably would never know ... but remembering the expression in his eyes not long ago gave her gentle goosebumps and intuitionally Lin inhaled barely noticable.</p><p>Accusing her not to be honest with him ... when he himself hid so many secrets. Only his eyes were so in-depth, had so many things to actually reveal if he ever would feel like doing so. But even though Satan didn't say a single word, Lin still got to learn more about him with every day. About the frigid, blond-haired fourth-born of the seven demon brothers – and about the book-loving, slightly overwhelming but caring mentor who was in charge of her.</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Days passing by</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>Puffing out her cheeks Lin lay aside her D.D.D. and distorted her face slightly. What was he supposed to do with her? Well, technically speaking Lin could imagine quite a few things the blonde could consider doing with her ... mechanically her heartbeat fastened and another shiver made her wrap up herself inside the blanket before she gulped and frowned. Indeed, the mere thought of the fourth-born close to her got her flustered such easily, it was frightening. And yet it wasn't healthy to imagine stuff like that – even though he might was aware of the way about how he effected humans. Did he have a clue about how she was actually attracted by him? Taking a deeper breath Lin turned around to the other side and closed her eyes.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been close. For just split seconds I had been shortly before losing it, Lucifer had practically incited me to let hell befall him and my whole environment at RAD and indeed I almost had been on the end of my tether before Lin's name was brought up. Her mention had made me pause, trying my best to subdue my temper as I indeed -and it was hard for me to believe it myself- had found another reason to rage than Lucifer; at once however Lin had been able to soothe my inner chaos just by the mere sound of her voice as Lucifer left me struggling with my anger and thinking back I was quite sure that he knew I would contain myself. Still ... what made her getting up and talk to my brother like that? This incident had unsettled me above everything else. Looking back at Lin when she took my hand my unease ceased a lot and only therefore I was indescribable grateful. However during the lecture course I wasn't able to focus.</p><p>What was it that caused me to pacify this much? Usually I needed to rely on myself to know how far things could go before I needed to get myself a time-out. Accompanied by Lin it seemed like I didn't need to focus on this anymore – as it could be assumed that just her presence was able to get me down again and helped me to keep a clear head. And why was that? As much as I brooded about it, I couldn't come up with an answer. Sure, it could have something to do with the mere fact that I had to avoid venting on at my exchange student in charge under any circumstances – but was that really everything?</p><p>No, there was more ... and probably there was way more to Lin than it seemed at first glance. Of all people, why she had been chosen? That mystery would keep me occupied for quite a while. With a short glance next to me I recognized that Lin seemed to take quite an effort to concentrate on the course, to my contentedness how I had to notice; when everyday life at university was over many years ago it surely wasn't easy to get back on studying for several hours a day and eventually I also managed to put my mind to the subject material until the sign ended the lecture course. Finally ...</p><p><em><strong>"Will there be repercussions for not attending this meeting?"</strong></em> Raising an eyebrow I tilted my head; we just left the main university structure and I spotted Belphie and Luna, hand in hand as they left the campus. Inuitionally I distorted my face; not for me at least ... <em><strong>"I'm sure, Diavolo will tolerate my absence today. Just like Lucifer said, being put in charge of you means that I have to set priorities. And that's what I'm going to stick to this afternoon."</strong></em> Shortly I frowned and shrugged, looking back at Lin: <em><strong>"If I miss something important the others will let me know about it."</strong></em> Suppressing a chuckle considering her slightly worried mien I reached out to her; Lin bit her lips and took my hand without asking. In the meanwhile she was used to the fact that the streets were quite crowded around this time of the day.</p><p><em><strong>"Madam Scream's or Café Lament?"</strong></em> We had made our way through several small gatherings consisting of local students heading out to Majolish, the Royal Library or Hocus Pocus to enjoy their free afternoon as I tilted my head at Lin. And the answer came promptly: <em><strong>"Café Lament – Levi told that they have excellent hot beverages apart from their impressive coffee variations."</strong></em> Mechanically I chuckled at the memory of an truly unforgettable visit to this place with my next older brother: <em><strong>"He's right – their variety of tea and hot chocolate outruns Madam Scream's. Fine, so Café Lament it's going to be."</strong></em> I couldn't help but twitch the corners of my mouth glancing at Lin whose cheeks started to glow – for once not due to embarrassment but delight. That smile wasn't just positively infecting, it was simply ... pleasing? I wasn't entirely sure in which way it affected me, all I knew in the moment was that I was glad and relieved to see my protégé this unwind.</p><p>After ordering and taking our drinks I followed Lin to one of the less free tables next to the windows and paused shortly, blinking. Like naturally she headed straight to the place with the cosy seats where I got to sit together with Mira a short while ago how I realized a little perplex but I didn't say any word; taking a seat across from Lin I took a sip from my Frappucino and tilted my head, full of expectation: <em><strong>"So, we've got a drink, a lot of free time and some answers to give – ladies first."</strong></em> Beaming I observed Lin glancing over my somewhat impressive sized mug and winked before narrowing my eyes slightly. My exchange student in charge bit her lips and exhaled before gulping and lowering her gaze; after another sip of her Bloody Cherry Chocolate her cheeks flushed heavily as Lin eventually opened her mouth. And even more than that while I listened patient with a frown though my presentiment had been right ... raising an eyebrow I licked my lips: <em><strong>"So you've seen all of us suddenly transforming? Right after you wandered through the dorm, searching for your room?"</strong></em> I slightly rubbed my chin thoughtfully how I often did once I was bound to ponder about anything and frowned, tilting my head to the other side and observed how Lin shivered little. She nodded slowly.</p><p><em><strong>"Yes ... I've had this nightmare like three or four times since I came here, I rarely dream, not to mention having nightmares. And actually this is so – ridiculous, none of you has ever scared me or even harmed me ..."</strong></em> Now Lin turned away and intuitionally I distorted my face: <em><strong>"Dreams usually don't reflect actual happenings, they much more mirror our subconsciousness. You getting lost in the dorm might be mere insecurity – as if you're not sure about your place, considering the Devildom ... and that's not really a surprise to be honest."</strong></em> Pensive I looked her over and took another sip when Lin puffed out her cheeks clueless and shrugged, resting her forehead into one hand: <em><strong>"Maybe ... I've had dreams like that in the past but that was years ago ..."</strong></em> Gulping she dropped her shoulders and now looked back at me somewhat doleful: <em><strong>"I've been stable for quite some while now, enjoying my job, my self-reliance, my structured everyday life and the fact that I could handle everything on my own. And all of a sudden I'm here in this foreign, hostile world with nobody and nothing familiar to me and need to deal with it if I want or not ... if I at least would have had a chance to agree to that, maybe ... it wouldn't be such difficult to me."</strong></em></p><p>As she spoke I lowered my gaze and though staying calm to the outside I tensed slightly; being a mere observer most of the time since the exchange program was established I didn't really care or get to think about which affect their election had on the clueless humans who were brought down here to realize Diavolo's vision of a stable connection between the three worlds. Lin's explanation however had a greater impact on me than I thought it would have as it brought up familiar emotions and memories. For most people or demons it was difficult to imagine how it felt to simply appear out of nowhere with the only option left to deal with it.</p><p>The difference was only if you tried to make your way out of it or indeed took the challenge. The corners of my mouth twitched softly as I dared to smile: <em><strong>"Well, that might be true, on the one side ... though don't forget you're not left all by yourself. I'm there to support you and to lend a hand whenever you need it."</strong></em> With a short frown I distorted my face slightly.</p><p><em><strong>"I can only imagine, however ... it must be hard to get dragged out of your daily routine without any warning and to completely start anew in an unknown environment."</strong></em> The way Lin paused half-way on sipping from her chocolate and shortly widened her eyes just to drop her shoulders made me frown; a few times it seemed like she wanted to say something despite of keeping silent. I inhaled and leaned over just a little: <em><strong>"What is it?"</strong></em> Taking another deep breath my counterpart confirmed my assumption and slightly shook her head: <em><strong>"I don't want to sound like complaining ... if I'm your first – I mean, the first human exchange student you're looking after, you're doing very well; all these hours strolling around and getting to know the city helped a lot, not to speak of the time you took to help me getting familiar with the subject materials. There were some days when I wondered if you got too caught up in looking after me to pay attention to your own needs."</strong></em> Though I spotted her cheeks flushing I also couldn't oversee how Lin slightly twitched the corners of her mouth. A low chuckle escaped my throat: <em><strong>"I didn't expect you to worry about me – though I can't say I don't find it neat hearing that my support is appreciated like this, don't rack your brains about my daily routine."</strong></em> Grinning I took another sip and crossed my arms.</p><p><em><strong>"And whether you should sound like complaining or not, it's not my part to impugn nor that of anyone else. You're facing particular circumstances right now and you're taking it serious to deal with the situation; I know that Diavolo is quite content with how you managed to catch up with the rest of the exchange students so far."</strong></em> Mechanically the corners of my mouth wandered slightly upwards as I remembered a short dialogue with Mira a few days ago. Turning back to Lin I shook my head: <em><strong>"And I don't have to explain the importance of you complaining once again after your outburst in the kitchen, do I?"</strong></em> I frowned with a wry grin and rubbed my forehead as Lin exhaled, her head sinking onto both crossed elbows on the table: <em><strong>"I need to know how I can assist you the best."</strong></em></p><p>A subdued snort was heard before Lin looked up again with bright red cheeks: <em><strong>"Please, don't remind me of that ... I was so childish."</strong></em> Her desperate mien made me laugh: <em><strong>"You were helpless, just like me. That's why it's important to clarify things."</strong></em> Smirking I glanced at my counterpart, enjoying another sip of my Frappucino and raised an eyebrow: <em><strong>"One more thing ... if I wake up by tomorrow or the day after or next month to read any other clumsy chat messages sent to me in the middle of the night before, we're going to have another serious talk ... way more serious than this one, I hope this is clear to you. It's not a big deal for me to get up for a while if I can ensure that this way my protégé will be well-rested facing coming up lectures and seminars."</strong></em> Leaning back I distorted my face slightly as Lin took a breath and nodded: <em><strong>"Alright, Satan ... I'm going to call you next time."</strong></em> Then she tilted her head, smiling full of expectation: <em><strong>"So, now it's your turn – what were you discussing with Belphie today in the morning?"</strong></em></p><p>I wasn't able to suppress a sigh but we had made an agreement after all;  with a smile I took some time explaining the meaning of F.A.L.L. to her and noticed in a mixture of amusement and slight concern how Lin's mien brightened before I took a break and another sip of coffee: <em><strong>"So, it's basically a team-up between you and Belphie – and Luna joined in as well since she came here and had Belphie to look after her?"</strong></em> I blinked shortly and nodded: <em><strong>"Exactly. Luna pulled a few excellent pranks on Lucifer, some were hilarious – wait a second."</strong></em> On the spur of the moment I took out my D.D.D. and browsed through my gallery before I found what I was searching for and handed the device over to Lin: <em><strong>"This was at Diavolo's birthday party last year – and the following photo was from the morning right after it!"</strong></em> With a laughter I observed how Lin's grey-blueish eyes widened in amazement and nobody could blame her – the sight of Lucifer being drunk and frisky after Luna just swapped his drink with another one was rare and the secret shot of him completely hangoverish at the next day had given me the absolute precious opportunity to blackmail my brother, for once ending up being successful. Finally Lin shook her head and gave me back my D.D.D., her mien somewhat stunned. And I was about to raise an eyebrow – </p><p>Then, all of a sudden, she burst out laughing: <em><strong>"With you and Belphie as his brothers, he doesn't need no enemies!"</strong></em> I paused with one eyebrow still arched before I dropped my shoulders relaxed and smirked: <em><strong>"Don't tell me you actually pity him? He sneaked out together with Jean and left the whole preparation to the rest of us. No, he only got what he deserved – falling and letting loose!"</strong></em>, I repeated the official motto of the so-called <em>'Formerly Anti-Lucifer League'</em> while Lin still couldn't suppress a laughter: <em><strong>"... and you really got away with that?"</strong></em> With a twitch of the corners of my mouth and my eyebrows I licked my lips: <em><strong>"Let's say that we have to come up with a different plan this year – since the 'Devil On The Beach' was unfortunately banned from the menu. But I have still a bunch of ideas how to make life hard for Lucifer and enjoy his enervated moods."</strong></em> Just the thought made me beam so wide that I barely realized how Lin grinned mischievous: <em><strong>"... I could come up with some funny stuff as well – though most of them I never actually pulled on someone. I could give them a try on Lucifer though –"</strong></em></p><p>That was when I snapped back to my protégé and blinked before narrowing my eyes: <em><strong>"I told you before, you won't do anything like this! And I would prefer it if I wouldn't have to repeat myself once more ... the same applies to interfering in quarrels with my brothers. I don't want to run the risk of you getting injured by ... anyone."</strong></em> I closed my eyes for a moment; it was naturally that my aspect hadn't been considered reliable to take over responsibility for human world exchange students so far. Opening my eyes again with a glare I met her frowning mien as Lin crossed her arms: <em><strong>"As if I would ever harm him – those pranks are totally artless. And the other way round – what should I expect? I'm an exchange student from the human world, he won't do anything that would cause me harm. What's the worst thing to happen, he might talk my ear off by lecturing me – so, what?"</strong></em> </p><p>I felt some of my facial features twitch facing her composure; this human was simply unbelievable!</p><p>Eventually I cleared my throat, my mien and voice both pretty dry: <em><strong>"You don't know Lucifer. He doesn't need to seriously harm you to earn your respect and either way I won't permit to give him any opportunity to end up alone with you ... he's my brother and as good as I know him there's no way I will let this happen."</strong></em> Intuitionally I needed to restrain myself as I felt my inner tension; the mere imagination of what Lucifer would be up to ensure the good behaviour of our newest exchange student once Lin annoyed him in any way made me sick and for a split second I closed my eyes. A moment later I had calmed down and looked Lin over insistent. Sighed somewhat relieved as she smiled slightly: <em><strong>"You're in charge of me, Satan. I won't argue with you."</strong></em> </p><p>With that Lin emptied her mug and held back as I was about to pay the bill for the both of us. As if she was about to make things easy for me ... or to lull me into a false sense of security considering her usual stubborness. I smirked inwardly, the last thought was way more likely. She wouldn't fool me though ...</p><p>~</p><p>Something had changed during this afternoon at the Café Lament; Satan though still being rather quiet on their way back to the House of Lamentation seemed unstressed in a way that made Lin assume his current contentedness aside from visibly confirming it; as if he came to the conclusion that there was no need to knowing the high amount of empathy his protégé was blessed with and the balance of the blonde just transferred to Lin positively. Passing Majolish both met the twosome of Mammon and his human in charge – and usually Lin would have changed sides with Satan to avoid walking next to the quite flirty Shawn. Today however she intuitionally took Satan's hand and barely noticable huddled up to the blonde while the fourth-born had narrowed his eyes slightly towards the other human as he kept teasing his older brother who eventually ruffled his short, white hair: <em><strong>"Oh, shaddup, Satan – it's not as if ya gonna help me out of this!"</strong></em> Growling the second-born puffed out his cheeks while Satan faced the pouting Mammon completely unimpressed and dry though he struggled with a smirk: <em><strong>"How am I supposed to do that now? I offered my help to you the semester before but you were busy with entertaining Shawn – now I don't have time for this anymore."</strong></em> Lin felt the gentle, light squeeze of his hand around hers and couldn't help but smile as Satan next to her tilted his head at Mammon who had dropped his shoulders. Shawn twitched the corners of his mouth and turned around now to face at first Satan, then Lin: <em><strong>"Totally understandable – you need to take good care of her, I don't want to know how many demons actually would like to indulge in Lin."</strong></em> Mechanically Lin stared straight forward; turning around to Shawn right now was bound to make her flush.</p><p>However before the frisky human could just think about saying another word, Satan intervened promptly: <em><strong>"Fortunately it's my responsibility to worry about this instead of ensuring Mammon's passing credits."</strong></em> Frigid the blonde raised an eyebrow before one of the corners of his mouth went slightly upwards: <em><strong>"So, pardon me, dear brother – I can only offer you an advice."</strong></em> The white-haired distorted his face and mumbled displeased, his azure eyes narrowed: <em><strong>"Spill the beans!"</strong></em> At the way his younger sibling started to beam Lin shuddered slightly while Mammon's nostrils quivered when the blonde opened his mouth again: <em><strong>"Less working – more studying."</strong></em> With a straight face Satan nodded towards Lin as both hurried to reach the dorm and after another wink by Shawn Lin didn't struggle to follow right after the blonde. After entering the dorm they split up like usually and though Lin found herself quickly accompanied by Leviathan and Sylvi in the music room, watching anime together in a threesome she couldn't stop but reminiscing about the afternoon with Satan. At some point Lin paused as the thought of actually wanting him to be right here next to her, enjoying the movie together with them though she got by now that the blonde wasn't that much into anime ... maybe next time if they got to watch something else? Not that Lin was disturbed by Sylvi snuggling up to the third-born like this – no, not at all! But admittedly she was somewhat relieved when Asmo's creamy shock of hair peaked through the opened door and called them into the dining room for dinner; Levi and his human in charge had been about to kiss each other and quite likely forgot about Lin sitting next to them. Exhaling she got up and left the pairing behind; next time she would rather join Asmo and Marcel for a cheesy romance movie, knowing the fifth-born would cling up between both humans and expect them to snuggle with him. He was needy for attention and affection and although Marcel held a special place in his heart as the two forged a pact not long ago the cute, little narcissist took every opportunity to attract and charm both, humans and demons around him.</p><p><em><strong>"Lin, cutie – take a seat!"</strong></em>, the fifth-born honeyed with a wide beam as she entered the dining room and intuitionally sat down across from Mammon and next to Asmo just as the blonde peered inside and spotted his protégé. With a slight flush Lin cleared her throat and bit her lips as Satan glanced at her and took a seat next to his human; immediately his turqois gaze lowered and he tensed remarkably as the fourth-born threw another glance at her before focussing at his plate. Lin twitched both corners of her mouth and also enjoyed Beel's cooking skills. Until Lucifer suddenly disrupted the silence, making most people around the table pause and look at him – well, except Satan who just continued his dinner; apparently Belphie hadn't shown up at the meeting -he and Luna were missing indeed tonight- and caused his oldest brother to grumble enervated: <em><strong>"Whoever gets to see Belphie either tonight or tomorrow morning is supposed to send him immediately to my room before heading off to anywhere else, did I make myself clear?"</strong></em> Lucifer's dark bordeaux-coloured eyes narrowed dangerously and mechanically Lin slightly ducked her head; if she was lucky and caught the youngest later via D.D.D. she would give out a warning in advance ...</p><p><em><strong>"Oh, right – what was actually the point of this short term meeting?"</strong></em> Now Satan looked up and tilted his head, facing Mammon and Asmo while Beel munched his dinner and swallowed before answering: <em><strong>"Diavolo is planning a camping trip in the near future as Mira, Shawn and Luna told him a lot about human world camping trips. And personally I'm looking forward to it – it means we're going to have camp fires, roasted spiderweb flavoured marshmellows and much more delicious food!"</strong></em> Beel's wide beam was responded by a pretty suspicious glance of Satan's turquois eyes as the blonde raised one eyebrow: <em><strong>"A camping trip – is he serious?"</strong></em> Lin who was just about to swallow down her last bite choked on her food and needed a minute to calm down again; camping?!</p><p>There were not many things she absolutely disliked and unfortunately this was one of them ...</p><p><em><strong>"... I'm not quite fond of the idea either. However let's see, he might think twice with time going by."</strong></em> With that said Satan walked his human in charge back to her room after dinner and let her agree to his intention to join her for a short while; in the meanwhile Lin got used to the blonde staying with her for a little bit after dinner as they used to read each other different stories. Today it was Lin's turn, grabbing her book she patted over the blanket, flushing little: <em><strong>"You can take a seat here, no need to get the chair."</strong></em> Her bed was large enough, still the idea of him sitting next to her got her slightly flustered. And Satan hesitated shortly before the fourth-born sank down onto the blanket, taking one of the enormous pillows and leaning back comfortable, his insistent turquois eyes lingering on her though he gave away a relaxed impression. With a smile he nodded shortly, pointing at the book: <em><strong>"I'm curious ... Let me hear how it goes on."</strong></em> And Lin licked her lips as she opened the book and turned some pages before she began to read, from time to time throwing a glance at the relaxed fourth-born. At some point and after finishing a chapter Satan gently put a finger onto the page before she could turn it and made Lin pause, looking up to him: <em><strong>"We better stop here, it has gotten late."</strong></em> With another insistent glance of his amazing eyes the blonde raised an eyebrow before the corners of his mouth wandered upwardes in a beam: <em><strong>"It's a great story, I'd love you to go on reading by tomorrow – if you agree."</strong></em> In a good temper he tilted his head at Lin who simply nodded: <em><strong>"Sure! I'm glad you like it so much."</strong></em></p><p>A low chuckle replied her words as Satan was about to stand up and reached out to support himself onto the blanket: <em><strong>"Of course, I mean it's a great b–"</strong></em> Interrupting himself immediately after the blonde realized that he accidentally put his hand on top of Lin's he tensend slightly but didn't pull his hand away while Lin succeeded in suppressing a surprised gasp. For the very long split of a second nobody of them both just made the lightest move ...</p><p><em><strong>"... sorry – as I said, it's a great one ... good night."</strong></em> Although Satan gave his best to stare straight forward instead of looking at her it was undeniable that he flushed heavily, frowning and licking his lips. Getting up the fourth-born hardly managed to take his leave while looking back at her and to her surprise Lin was not mad at all for that; again she felt extremely embarrassed but the shiver running down her spine at the memory of his hand onto hers was a gentle one. A good one.</p><p>After getting her D.D.D. Lin raised an eyebrow; quarter past 11pm already. Inutitionally she widened her eyes. How was it possible that the time flew by so fast when all she did was to read a book? On the other side, it was easy to lose herself within the story and if Satan wouldn't have interrupted her Lin was quite sure that she would have read the book to him all night long until next morning; the quietude and peace between them both was overwhelming ...</p><p><strong>'Are you and Luna still out?'</strong> Lin slightly distorted her face as she opened her chat with Belphie, indeed not expecting a quick answer. The more surprised she was when the youngest read and replied her message within seconds: <em><strong>'We're on our way back, neither Luna nor me have to attend lectures or seminars early in the morning.'</strong></em> The message was followed by a cheering "Nancy"-sticker and made Lin chuckle however right away she continued typing with a frown: <strong>'You missed a meeting of the student council today. Lucifer was quite mad.'</strong> Now Belphie seemed to take a little while until he bothered to answer: <em><strong>'Whatever. I really enjoyed today, so I don't mind – this exhibition was worth every kind of punishment.'</strong></em> With a sigh Lin exhaled and puffed out her cheeks; Belphie was pretty determined once he had planned to do something and mostly needed to have his way. And this stubbornness was bound to get him into trouble more than once: <strong>'As you can say, Lucifer is looking out for you and he'll have in mind that you're free tomorrow in the morning. So you may leave the dorm as early as possible.'</strong> After another pause an attentive "Blacjak"-sticker responded her advice: <em><strong>'Seems reasonable. Actually Luna needs help with one of the reports she has to submit. We're going to head off to the library tomorrow.'</strong></em> Another sticker followed, this time a shifty "Red Devil": <em><strong>'Thank you for the warning, Lin. I can always rely on you.'</strong></em></p><p>Hopefully her warning was going to help the youngest avoiding the first-born at least for tomorrow ... Lucifer was bound to get caught up in all of the paperwork he was doing to assist Diavolo and the general student council business, so Belphie could be lucky and get away with it. Right now Lin wanted to close her chats as another message suddenly popped up: <em><strong>'You're still awake? Is something the matter?'</strong></em> Intuitionally Lin widenend her eyes at the icon next to the message – and then at the clock time and gulped gasping; quarter to 12pm. Honestly, no wonder that Satan had gotten curious ... <strong>'No, everything's fine, don't worry. I'm off to sleep, just forgot the time.'</strong> An enervated Blacjak-sticker was the answer: <em><strong>'What am I going to do with you ... sleep well, Lin.'</strong></em></p><p>Puffing out her cheeks Lin lay aside her D.D.D. and distorted her face slightly. What was he supposed to do with her? Well, technically speaking Lin could imagine quite a few things the blonde could consider doing with her ... mechanically her heartbeat fastened and another shiver made her wrap up herself inside the blanket before she gulped and frowned. Indeed, the mere thought of the fourth-born close to her got her flustered such easily, it was frightening. And yet it wasn't healthy to imagine stuff like that – even though he might was aware of the way about how he effected humans. Did he have a clue about how she was actually attracted by him? Taking a deeper breath Lin turned around to the other side and closed her eyes; if not, was less than one year worth the time to let him know?</p><p>Around three weeks ago she had arrived in the Devildom, taking her time getting used to life at RAD and in the House of Lamentation; there were still a lot of things where she needed to catch up with her fellow exchange students and in the few less cases when Satan wasn't actually available Lin found great assistance by Luna and Sylvi, trying to manage the subject materials in a threesome. No, when it came to think of the exchange and the Devildom in general, Lin wasn't worried anymore ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Covered up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>Lin blinked a few times just to realize that Satan was still focused on her, his eyebrows raised and the mien of the fourth-born full of expectation. Not for the first time she was wondering if the blonde was actually able to read her mind – these intense eyes were suggestive of looking right through her, figuring out her intentions just like an open book. And finally Lin licked her lips and shook her head once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, she was fine, with nothing left to share.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Lookie, lookie, what we've got here – how neat!" -"It's a little, tasty human who wants to keep us company!" -"Heeey, no running away – we just want to play!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Immediately after entering the entrance hall by herself, Lin had shivered as she felt the nasty aura of some lower demon spectres lingering in the air; all of a sudden she'd gotten goosebumps and froze when the squeaky voices of the nettlers resounded audible within the closer surroundings. With a gasp she had withdrawn intuitionally, intending to leave the dorm again. This was the first incident of that kind of aquaintances one could gladly miss out from and Lin, as much as she had intended to stand her ground in the first place, needed to admit that the direful presence of the spectres frightened her. Being paralyzed she couldn't move as the little pests crept closer to her –</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Oh, oh, oh ... you better keep your mits off of this human if you're not interested in having some privacy with me – though you know, I wouldn't mind!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Although the fifth-born was cooing gently, his aura whirred through the air in fury and high passion and immediately the spectres backed off screeching before eventually vanishing with a quiet 'Plop'. Lin was still shivering however at least their nasty aura next to the iciness within her heart slowly dissappeared as Asmo stepped closer and pouted: <strong><em>"Tss, they're simply unaware of how pleasent my presence can be, aren't they? I mean who would not want to spend time with me?!"</em></strong> Lin gulped and suppressed another shiver though the words of the fifth-oldest made her chuckle quietly: <strong><em>"I'm not unhappy about that, actually – you saved me."</em></strong> Smiling grateful Lin looked him over though her mien changed slightly as she recognized the look he gave her; with his head tilted Asmo raised an eyebrow, his pout turned into a frown: <strong><em>"Indeed ... actually this leads me to the next point."</em></strong> And now Asmo crossed his arms, the reproach in his gorgeous, reddish eyes undeniable: <strong><em>"What were you doing here all by yourself, hm? Did you run away from Satan? Or did he just disregard his task to look after you?"</em></strong></p><p>Intuitionally Lin blushed heavily though she didn't have to worry about Asmo; despite of his aspect the fifth-born had restrained himself when joining her apart from artless innuendos Lin could handle without any problem and give them back to Asmo – a game they could play along for hours, much to the amusement of Marcel and quite to the displeasure of Satan who was probably worried about the self-composure of his next younger brother. Who now blinked slightly as Lin gnawed on her lower lip after shaking her head: <strong><em>"No, no, it's nothing like that ... I wanted to wait for him to leave RAD together but as Beel and Belphie headed home with Lovis and Luna he'd sent me off with them."</em></strong> The fourth-born couldn't know that the twins with their humans in charge didn't intend to return to the dorm directly as they seperated in front of the garden gates. Asmo narrowed his eyes and sighed in quite a displeased way – still it had a somewhat peculiar sound; he wasn't called the Avatar of Lust for nothing.</p><p><strong><em>"I see ... so you were afraid that Satan could be worried about your whereabouts if he wouldn't meet you in the House of Lamentation"</em></strong>, the fifth-born stated and and eyed Lin serious before he twitched the corners of your mouth: <strong><em>"Did you forget about your D.D.D., hun?"</em></strong> And suddenly Lin felt numb, recalling the most easiest way to share any information. Intuitionally she rubbed the bridge of her nose and let out a snort: <strong><em>"... you're right, it – slipped my mind ..."</em></strong> Looking back at Asmo who still looked her over somewhat severe and even clicked his tongue made her facial features twitch softly. His voice was soft as he continued to speak: <strong><em>"Listen, you came back with me, alright? If he gets to know that you actually ran into spectres on top of going back home on your own, Satan will become pretty insufferable for quite some while – I don't want this to happen and you surely not, too. Believe me, hun."</em></strong></p><p>Insufferable? Like, in which way? Would the perception of her outside alone be enough to cause Satan to lose it at his human in charge? Or -and this was even worse to imagine- to rather ignore her, probably trying to contain his anger? Lin couldn't help but tremble slightly as Asmo guided her into the living room where she found some of the books from her reading yesterday still lying onto a table next to the comfy couch. The fifth-born smiled hearty as he turned around to leave the room: <strong><em>"And now, be a good human and stay put here – Satan will get you once he comes back. Don't make him or anyone else taking measures of discipline."</em></strong> The radiant beam on Asmo's face was artless but his reddish eyes twinkled sharply, carrying out the threat to indeed punish her. Lin raised an eyebrow but she didn't reply or talk back at him while grabbing one of the books; Asmo had left long ago and still she couldn't focus on her reading, feeling nervous and restlessly biting her lower lip. Measures of discipline ... out of Asmo's mouth, there were a lot of things which came to her mind and just the mere thought caused Lin to tense, getting flustered and breathing shallowly. A precise visualization made her heart skip a beat and with a short gasp she snapped back to her actual environment, her face heated in embarrassment; she was relieved to see that she was still alone in the living room, just the thought of anyone getting to know her wildest imaginations made Lin wishing for the ground to swallow her.</p><p>It was both a blessing and a curse to get footsteps coming closer and looking up Lin spotted the blonde who paused while resting himself right in the door frame of the living room. He looked pretty done but still the corners of his mouth wandered upwards at the sight of his exchange student in charge: <strong><em>"There you are ... engrossed in your book?"</em></strong> A few steps later Satan let himself sink onto the large couch as well and tilted his head, leaving an empty seat between them both as Lin leaned back and nodded slowly, doing her best to give him an artless smile. Due to the unsettling encounter with the spectres and her daydreams she hadn't made any progress at all considering her reading and right when Lin was about to open her mouth and say anything, the blonde frowned and leaned over just a little: <strong><em>"Isn't that the chapter you finished yesterday?"</em></strong> Lin almost held her breath before she cleared her throat and nodded eventually; it was no use fibbing at him: <strong><em>"Well, you know I thought, I'd give it a reread. It comes with an important twist regarding the following plot, these were your words."</em></strong> Looking back, Lin was amazed by herself how straight she could pull off that lie even without flushing. </p><p>Satan raised both eyebrows, making a restrained impressed face as if he hadn't expected this answer. In the next moment however Lin heard a chuckle: <strong><em>"Reread – that's how it's called by now? ... you were spacing out here for a while, weren't you?"</em></strong> The way he dropped his shoulders exhaling, even though he kept smiling made Lin frown, eventually she laid the book aside, eying the demon brother in charge of her: <strong><em>"Maybe ... I struggled with Hexes and Curses today."</em></strong> Slightly Lin massaged her temples next to a sigh; even as an exchange student from the human world with no magical potential at all she needed to attend this weird seminar. The blonde crossed his arms and looked her over, pensive: <strong><em>"I don't blame you. You need to catch up with a lot of stuff – it might be the best if you turn in early today. I'm going to give you another coaching this weekend."</em></strong> And now Satan paused shortly, lowering his intense gaze before the turquois eyes focused on her again. For roughly a minute there was silence. Then –</p><p><strong><em>"You seem quite exhausted as well."</em></strong> Biting her lips Lin tilted her head; indeed the fourth-born had closed his eyes just for a moment before focusing on her again: <strong><em>"So, do I? ... I'm fine, don't you worry. Student council business or meetings can be exhausting sometimes, that's a case you get used to at some point."</em></strong> With one of his teasing smirks Satan shook his head and raised an eyebrow, now the seemingly playful expression in his eyes got serious as the blonde lowered his voice at her: <strong><em>"I have a question for you though, Lin ... is there anything you'd like to tell me?"</em></strong> Gently alluring her, his eyes narrowed however now Satan didn't smile. </p><p>And Lin gulped, licking her lips; the next split seconds were filled with confusing subject material, fractions of her nightmares, lunchtime at RAD together with the other demons and exchange students, him sitting across from her in the Café Lament, his frigid mien on the day of her arrival, the anger facing Lucifer and the discomfort while dealing with her, being in her room singing all by herself ... and the strange impulse to tell him what had happened just some while ago. Successfully and intuitionally Lin suppressed a shiver at the memory of the nasty presence of the spectres although the urge to reveal her mind to Satan was huge. At the next thought Lin was chilled to the bone and lost herself within her chaotic mind for a moment.</p><p>Did she just wish for Satan to hug her? To actually comfort her after she met those pests? To hold her close to him, letting her feel the comforting warmth of his body? Clear manifested this thought scared her downright. How did it come to this? And, even worse, why did the blonde look such calm and relaxed right now?</p><p>Lin blinked a few times just to realize that Satan was still focused on her, his eyebrows raised and the mien of the fourth-born full of expectation. Not for the first time she was wondering if the blonde was actually able to read her mind – these intense eyes were suggestive of looking right through her, figuring out her intentions just like an open book. And finally Lin licked her lips and shook her head once more.</p><p>No, she was fine, with nothing left to share. At least right now ... with a little flush Lin agreed to attend him upstairs into his room as the fourth-born asked her to do so, getting a book that might be of interest. He would lend it to her.</p><p>~</p><p>Leaving RAD I was already quite weary but in a brilliant mood and Mira attending me for a while was soothing as well. With her brownish eyes slightly narrowed the half demon, half human girl eyed at me smiling: <strong><em>"So, I was right, hm?"</em></strong> Chuckling Mira crossed her arms as I couldn't help but clear my throat. My face went hot before I found the right words to reply: <strong><em>"Actually ... yes. I got the feeling that things smoothed down between Lin and me. I got her to open up a little at least and I'm sure we'll get along well."</em></strong> Shortly the memory of the movie night last weekend came to my mind, all of us brothers and exchange students summoning together in the music room on the large couch arrangement but due to fourteen denizens gathering on there we had to huddle together. Some had been merely sitting on each others laps but just the feeling of Lin squeezed in next to me like this had been amazingly exciting – I had considered to lie my arm around her with the movie going on but eventually resisted the urge; there was no need to get pushy.</p><p>Though it didn't seem like Lin was too disaffected by sitting this close to me. Normally I held back with these thoughts since I wasn't such a show-off like Mammon but the mere idea that she may enjoyed my closeness just like I enjoyed hers gave me goosebumps –</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Satan! Didn't you get me?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Intuitionally I snapped back and gasped, blinking at Mira who now tilted her head: <strong><em>"Lost in thoughts? That's rare – your protégé is starting to affect you, isn't she?"</em></strong> Now I distorted my face in a frown, puffing out my cheeks: <strong><em>"This has nothing to do with Lin ... even I can be musing from time to time."</em></strong> Oddly enough I was relieved to see her laughing: <strong><em>"You know, Satan – the harder you're denying it, the less convincing you sound."</em></strong> Again I caught myself blinking. Was it actually a good thing that I didn't mind Mira looking right through me this time? As if I technically wanted to let her know my stumbling thoughts; feeling drawn to Lin and wishing to get to know her better, much better than the usual way, discovering her reactions to my touch – although this last time with my hand on top of hers had been accidental I've had a hard job to remain composed while leaving her room. I was used to restrain myself but at the next opportunity I wouldn't hold back.</p><p>And anyhow I got the feeling that I wouldn't regret it. Neither of us both would.</p><p>After entering the dorm and spotting Lin in the living room I felt some of my exhaustion easing and couldn't help but chuckle inwardly; she had curled up onto the couch with the book in her lap unattended and probably her head in the clouds, focusing neither the pages nor anything else nearby. A dreamer she was indeed ... but in the next moment I frowned, uncertain; I couldn't figure out the reason why but the vibes which emenated from her unsettled me inwardly. As if me observing her had been a silent sign Lin bobbed her head upwards, her blueish-grey eyes meeting mine and quickly she grabbed the book in her lap. I knew I had been right about her spacing out and hearing Lin denying it confirmed my assumption that something was going on. She tried to but Lin couldn't fool me and I suppressed a sigh; it was amazing that she didn't get tired of the awkward attempts to circumvent me ... indeed I had detected slight traces of Asmo's magic in the entrance hall as well as the creeping auras of a few spectres. It wasn't hard to put two and two together ...</p><p><strong><em>"I see"</em></strong>, was my short response after Lin shook her head regarding my question. I kept smiling despite of the irritation rising within me – later I would be annoyed with myself that I wasn't any better than my protégé when it came to honesty: <strong><em>"Glad to hear you're alright ... listen, if you have trouble considering Hexes and Curses, I might have a book that'll help you."</em></strong> With that I got up and tilted my head: <strong><em>"Only if you want, of course."</em></strong> Lin seemed to hesitate shortly but eventually she stood up, still clinging onto her book -admittedly I melted inwardly for a split second in adorability when realizing this- and followed me out of the living room and upstairs to the first floor. Walking down the corridor I tilted my head and stopped abrupt, making my protégé gasp surprised; with a hiss and a strong, sudden pulse of my aura I rushed forward, revealing the vague frames of another little group of spectres in front of my door. With a shriek the nettlers dissipated immediately before I was able to get them and I didn't mind, my fangs still bared. They had become more and more naughty and bold since the exchange program, attracted by the unstained souls of humans which started living with us in the dorm. Looking back I wasn't sursprised that Lin had backed off, trembling heavily with widened eyes; if due to the presence of the spectres or my sudden assault I couldn't tell. After lifting the spell I used to apply on my door to avoid random intruders once I was out I opened it and reached out: <strong><em>"Come on – it's alright, they're gone for now."</em></strong></p><p>Hurrying over to me, Lin threw another glance back over her shoulder and slipped through the opened door; as she passed me by I cleary got her shivering before closing the entrance to my realm and raising an eyebrow; when I reached out to hold back my exchange student in charge I heard a gasp: <strong><em>"Be careful."</em></strong> With a silent spell and a short gesture of my right hand I illuminated the few candles and candelabra in my room, providing a convenient and comfortable source of light next to the huge window below my bed. I was lucky that my domicile was located at the bright side of the dorm – I knew the true promise of the moon shining right through my window, allowing me to read all night if I wanted to. Blinking I spotted the fluffy black fur ball which was Chloe curled up onto my pillow; my adorable kitten seemed to sleep and didn't take any note of us both entering. Lin probably didn't even recognize her, seemingly stunned by the amount of books within these walls.</p><p>Despite of all the comforts regarding my room I slightly distorted my face; it was rare that I invited someone else to enter the privacy of my home and I knew exactly the reason why. I could bear with all of these books lying around criss-cross on the floor, being stacked to huge piles as not all of them actually fitted in those shelves along most walls. But I had seen how disregardful others could be, stepping or stumbling over my books and I barely resisted the urge to simply pick up Lin and just carry her over to my armchair. Once I let her go she looked at me, her face a mixture of amazement and incredulity: <strong><em>"Are these all your books?"</em></strong> Again she turned away to take a look around. Twitching the corners of my mouth I nodded: <strong><em>"Yes. Every single book or extract or manuscript you can see in here belongs to me."</em></strong> Finally I let got of the door latch and beckoned Lin after me: <strong><em>"Follow me if you would. Some of my books are unique and rare, you don't want to step on them."</em></strong> Looking back at Lin I got her shaking her head as she attended to follow my steps. Close to my armchair she caused one of the higher piles to wobble and probably got startled; I just recognized the slight motion of the giant stack out of the corner of my eye and heard a gasp as I immediately took her hand and turned around to face the pile with widenend eyes. Fortunately another silent spell was enough to keep it at rest.</p><p>I dropped my shoulders, exhaling; it had happened that I ended up stuck beneath a collapsed pile of books several times in the past, I really could do without this happening again – now less than ever. In the next moment I realized that Lin had cramped her fingers around mine and caught a mumbled, subdued <strong><em>"Sorry"</em></strong> out of her mouth. And before I could even go ahead thinking of the chaos a clumsy, dreamy human could possibly cause in my room I shook my head and led Lin over to my armchair: <strong><em>"... it's fine. Take a seat and don't move – I'll get the book I mentioned earlier."</em></strong> Although the undertone in my voice was playful it was my earnest hope that she would do what she was told. Just this once. I couldn't help but snort making my way to the slender spiral staircase and stretched out a bit, frowning. Indeed I heard the gentle rustling of paper and tilted my head: <strong><em>"There you are – you know, I was searching for you for eternities!"</em></strong> As if the book had listened to my words it swung open and began to hower through my room, its cover and pages flapping just like the wings of a bird. Below I heard an astonished gasp and chuckled: <strong><em>"Not all of my books are magical but some are. Most of them are simply somewhat headstrong, others like to trick their reader – and a few are even dangerous, affecting their reader magically, no matter if they're demons, humans or angels."</em></strong> Browsing my highest shelf I finally found what I was searching for and took out the book, climbing down the staircase: <strong><em>"I'll tell you later which ones you're never to read or even to touch."</em></strong></p><p>The reading I decided to lend her of course was a usual, non-magical one; I couldn't afford Lin to lose it due to her magical unability and since I have had one of the first exchange students from the human world even letting one of the borrowed books fly out of the opened window I refrained from lending this kind of readings – despite the fact that I got it back eventually, I wouldn't push my luck once again. I smirked wryly thinking back for a second and sank down onto the armrest: <strong><em>"There you go. It's actually an elementary study about the effects and forces of different spells and how to practice them, covering the basics every spellbinder needs to know. You're probably about to say that it might be impossible casting a spell without possessing any magical potential – but that is only half the truth. Humans, even if they're not a witch or a sorcerer, contain an ability strong enough to recite incantations, cursing someone or lift a curse."</em></strong> As Lin took the book from me I could tell from the look on her face that she disbelieved my words. I struggled with another smirk, tilting my head: <strong><em>"I correct myself – advanced in years this ability may weakens."</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>"What are you speaking about?"</em></strong> Frowning Lin had crossed her arms and raised both eyebrows, sceptical looking aloft to me; I even got a slight bolshy twinkle in her eyes and now couldn't help but laugh: <strong><em>"Is it so hard to think of it?"</em></strong> Leaning closer to her I lowered my head downwards in an instant making my exchange student in charge holding her breath: <strong><em>"I speak about faith. And belief. They're much more powerful than you may imagine."</em></strong> I raised an eyebrow and leaned back again, licking my lips: <strong><em>"Trust me, Lin. You weren't chosen to become a part of the exchange program for nothing."</em></strong> Out of my mouth this phrase was a bold assumption as I was as clueless as most of us regarding the election of the potential exchange students from the human world but Lin didn't need to know. If I was able to encourage her facing the lectures and seminars she had to pass at some point, things were fine.</p><p>Still the mien of my protégé was quite doubtfully but in the end she nodded: <strong><em>"Okay ... it's not that thick, so I think I'll be through it until next weekend."</em></strong> I replied her confidence with a beam and winked: <strong><em>"I was hoping you'd say that! Keep saturday afternoon open for me, we'll go through the basics together, reviewing your reading."</em></strong> I was just about to give Lin a short summary of the index as both of us received a notification. Dinner was ready.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>